Get Out
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Tracy and Link were young and in love. They could never have imagined that a weekend at the Larkin's lake house would change their lives forever...
1. A Weekend at the Lake

**A/N **_So here it has come my next story collab with the fantastic **H6p8gv **and I want to thank him for his many ideas....This is a little different since I wanted to write it in Tracy's POV....I hope that you like this chapter....._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that you recognize..._

* * *

A Weekend at the Lake

I waltzed into the kitchen to grab something to eat before Link was to arrive. My mom, Edna, was standing in the kitchen by the stove.

"Morning hun some eggs and sausages will be ready in a moment."

"Thanks Ma."

"Is Link picking you up today?"

I nodded. "Yes."

My mom smiled. "Oh he is such a nice boy."

I rolled my eyes. We had been dating for almost a year and he had been to my house countless times but she still insisted on telling me that he was a nice boy every time he was mentioned.

An image of Link encompassed my mind and a smile played on my lips. "He's wonderful Ma."

She handed me a plate of eggs and sausages and I sat at the table to eat. I swallowed the last remnants as I heard a knock on my door. A huge grin appeared on my face as I ran to the door and opened it. Link Larkin stood at the threshold. His signature curl was in place on his forehead. He grinned as his ocean blue eyes met my chocolate.

"Morning lil darling."

"Morning Link."

I moved closer to him so we were mere inches apart and captured his lips. We only parted when we heard my mom's slippers slide across the linoleum kitchen floor.

"Link, want some breakfast?" she called.

"No thanks Mrs. Turnblad, I already ate," he answered.

"Well then see you two later. Have fun at school," she told us.

"Alright bye ma," I called.

"Bye Mrs. Turnblad," Link added.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder before taking Link's hand and walking down the stairs. When we reached his car he opened the door for me and I gave him a small kiss before sliding into the seat.

He closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. As soon as he was sitting in his seat Link turned on the engine of his red Chevy and twined his fingers with mine.

When we reached the school I saw Penny and Seaweed waiting for us outside. Seaweed and Inez were among the new dancers on the Corny Collins Show since it was integrated.

Link parked in his usual spot and opened the door for me. I took his hand as we walked over to our friends.

"Morning," Penny said.

"Morning Trace, Cracker Boy," Seaweed added.

"Morning Pen, Seaweed," I answered.

"Morning, Seaweed can't you just call me Link?"

Seaweed smiled. "Link it's just a nickname."

The bell rang before Link could reply so we all headed to homeroom. This year Seaweed and I were in the same homeroom while Link and Penny were in another. Link met me outside of the room and I gave him a kiss before we walked to history, our first class. Seaweed went off to find Penny.

Link escorted me to my desk then slid into the one next to mine.

He leaned over and whispered. "Cutie before I forget I was thinking that we'd go to my parent's lake house this weekend."

I smiled. "Oh Linky I'd love to."

Mr. Flak entered the room and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Will your parents be there as well?" I asked.

"No, I thought it'd be nice just the two of us," he answered.

I smiled. We had gone to the lake house before but never for a whole weekend.

Mr. Flak was talking about the Civil War. I tried taking notes but I soon felt my eyelids drooping.

"Trace, want me to give you my notes later?" Link asked.

I nodded. Link knew me too well. Even if I stayed awake for a few minutes I would inevitably doze off again. Mr. Flak never seemed to notice so I never received detention.

When class ended I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. I couldn't help but smile before kissing him back.

"Hey lil darlin, it's time for our next class."

I looked up at him and smiled. "This class flew by didn't it?"

He chuckled. "You slept through most of it."

"You let me," I told him.

"You look so beautiful when you're sleeping," he said.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not beautiful when I'm awake?"

His eyes twinkled letting me know that he knew I was teasing. "You're always beautiful doll."

I smiled again, this time at his corny remark.

I stood up and my hand instantly found his. He already had my books in his other hand. We walked to our lockers; they were only a couple lockers apart from each other. He put my history book in mine then took out my English book before I had the chance to grab it. He then grabbed his English book and we walked to class.

"When are we leaving for the lake?" I asked while we made our way through the hall.

"Friday afternoon and we can stay until Sunday," he answered.

"What should I tell Ma?"

"You can tell her that we are going to the lake Friday afternoon and my parents thought that we could spend the night then Saturday you are staying overnight with Penny."

"I hope she believes that story, though now I will have to make Penny a co-conspirator."

He shrugged. "Don't worry doll, your mom will believe you and Penny will help too."

"Hey guys," Penny said running up to them. Both she and Seaweed were in the same class as us.

"Hey Pen, can I ask you something?" I said.

Her pigtails bobbed up and down as she nodded. "Sure."

"Link asked me to spend the weekend with him at his parent's lake house but I don't want my Ma to know its for the entire weekend so is it alright if I tell her that I'm sleepover at your house Saturday?"

"Alright but you know I'm a terrible liar."

I hugged her. "Thanks. I don't think my mom will call, she knows that I'm safe with you."

"You're safe with me too," Link said before capturing my lips.

I smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

He grinned and wrapping an arm around my waist pulled me to him. He kissed my neck and I giggled. "Absolutely."

"Where's Seaweed?" I asked as I glanced around the hall.

"He's coming," Penny answered. Her face lit up in a smile.

I turned to where she was looking and saw Seaweed walking towards us with a matching smile.

"Hi Trace, Link," he said before turning his attention to Penny.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Seaweed."

He leaned over and captured her lips.

The rest of the day flew by and soon Link was walking me to my door. It was unlocked as usual and Link opened it allowing me to step across the threshold first. I tilted my head and crashed my lips onto his as soon as we were inside. My tongue danced with his but soon we ended the kiss, not wanting my mom to find us making out. My mom let us study in the living room every afternoon after the show. Link usually stayed into the evening and ended up eating dinner with us.

"Hi Ma," I said.

"Hi Mrs. Turnblad," Link added.

My mom came out of the kitchen. "Hi guys, how was school?"

I shrugged "It was fine."

"We are going to study. There's a math quiz on Friday," Link told her.

"Alright. Oh Link you like meatloaf don't you?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yes ma'am."

"I guess you're staying for dinner," I said.

He nodded. "Your mom seems to think so."

"Oh ma before I forget is it ok if I go to the Larkin's lake house Friday to Saturday? They say it's alright and Penny wants me to sleepover Saturday…"

We were interrupted by a small cocker spaniel. He had big brown eyes and had fur the color of the sand on a beach. He nudged my hand with his nose.

Link had taken me to the pet store for our six month anniversary and told me to pick a puppy. I picked Adam from a pen full of cocker spaniels. He sat next to another puppy. She had hair as dark as midnight and green eyes. She whined when the pet store clerk took Adam. That was when we learned that they were siblings. I felt so bad for her that I decided to buy her and give her to Link. He didn't know if his parents would allow a puppy in the house but one look in her eyes and he couldn't say "no". He named her Beth.

"Hey buddy did you have a good day?"

He wagged his tail. I scratched his head while Link ran his hand down his back. Adam looked up at Link and licked his hand. He did the same to mine before running off to the kitchen.

"As long as the Larkin's are fine with it and there's some supervision," my mom said.

"There will be," Link assured her.

My mom smiled. "Alright then and that goes for Penny's too."

I hugged her. "Thank you!" There was no need to tell her that we had just lied to her.

I packed some clothes in a small suitcase on Thursday night since Link and I were leaving right after school. Friday morning Adam was lying at the foot of my bed. I scratched his head and told him I'd see him Sunday. He followed me downstairs to the kitchen. I hugged my mom before telling her that I'd be home Sunday afternoon. Link arrived to drive me to school. After a sweet kiss he loaded my suitcase next to his then held the door open for me.

* * *

Our last class of the day was Geometry. Link finished the quiz with ten minutes left in the class. Before getting up he discreetly dropped a note on my desk. I looked up at him and he smiled before continuing to Mr. Gordon's desk. I quickly opened the note and saw Link's handwriting.

_Trace,_

_Good luck with the rest of the quiz. I have something I want to do before we leave today. I'll be back soon and I'll meet you in my usual parking space._

_Love,_

_Link_

I smiled as I placed the note in my lap so Mr. Gordon wouldn't notice. Five minutes later I stood and grabbed my backpack. I walked up to his desk before handing him my quiz. I left the room and went to the parking lot to wait for Link. I didn't have to wait long before I saw his Chevy pull into the empty spot. He got out and pulled me close for a kiss. He opened the door for me and I slid in. I was greeted by a lick to my face. I looked over my shoulder and found Adam and Beth wagging their tails. Link sat in the driver's seat.

"This is what you wanted to do?"

He nodded. "I thought they might like to join us at the lake."

I received another lick, this time from Beth as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

It didn't take long to get to the lake and soon Link was helping me out of the car. Adam and Beth jumped out after me and ran around the yard. Link grabbed both of our suitcases from the trunk. I looked up at the house. It was beautiful! It had two stories, painted white with green shutters.

Link took a key out of his pant pocket and opened the door. Adam and Beth ran in before I walked in. To my left sat a quaint living room. There was a tan couch and two leather chairs. The far end of the room held a fireplace. The kitchen was down the hall and a small study full of books was to my right. Link took our things upstairs while I sat down on the couch. Beth and Adam both jumped up next to me and I ran my hands down their backs.

Link returned a few moments later holding a pair of leashes in his hand. Beth saw them first and jumped off the couch. Adam soon followed. Both stared at Link wagging their tails.

He looked up at me. "I thought that we could take them for a walk."

I looked at him then at the puppies. "Now that they saw the leashes we don't have a choice."

He smiled and glanced down at them before chuckling. Beth was pushing his hand with her nose.

"You're right."

I stood and walked over to him. He handed me a leash and I hooked it to Adam's collar. I saw Link doing the same to Beth.

After our walk we made a small dinner and fell asleep in Link's parent's bed. It was much larger and more comfortable than Link's twin bed.

It was warm and the sun was shining the next day.

"Let's go for a swim," I told Link after we had breakfast.

"Alright, lets go get changed," he said with a small grin.

I kissed his cheek before running upstairs. Once I found my bathing suit I went into the bathroom to change. When I came out wearing my red bikini I noticed Link already had a navy blue swimsuit on and his chest was bare. I smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me while mine went to rest on his shoulders.

"Beautiful," he said before he leaned down and captured my lips. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I parted them, allowing our tongues to mingle together. All too soon I had to pull away gasping for air. I tried to suppress a small giggle as I noticed Link's lips were swollen from the kiss.

"What are you giggling at?" Link asked curiously.

"Your lips are slightly swollen," I answered.

He grinned. "So are yours lil darlin."

I grinned back. "Let's go swim."

I grabbed Link's hand and led him outside. I didn't let go until we were in the water. Adam and Beth had followed us, jumping into the lake a moment later. They were dog paddling around. Link's back was turned to me so I quietly swam up to him and splashed water o his back. He turned around with a shocked look on his face but as soon as he saw me it morphed into an evil grin.

"I'll get you for that Tracy."

"You'll have to catch me first Lincoln."

I didn't get far before I felt myself being pulled under the water. When I surfaced Link was laughing. I splashed water on him again.

We spent the next hour alternating between swimming and having a water fight.

That evening Link and I decided to go to The Italiano, a nice Italian restaurant not far from the house. I picked out a stunning blue dress with a modest bodice and kitten heeled shoes to wear. I finished my look with a French twist and a small locket that Link had given me for our first Christmas.

Link was waiting downstairs. He was wearing a nice blue suit that matched my dress. He smiled and offered me his arm. I gladly took it. He escorted me to the car and in no time we were at the restaurant. Once inside we went up to the hostess and asked for a table. We had to wait ten minutes for one to open up. Once it did we were shown to a small table by the window. Link pulled out my chair and remained until I was seated before sitting in his own chair opposite me. The sun was setting over the lake creating shades of orange that made the lake sparkle brilliantly.

"This is the perfect spot to watch the sunset," I mused.

Link smiled and looked like he was about to say something but our waiter came up to us before he could. He placed a basket full of rolls in the middle of the table before asking if we were ready to order. We both nodded before ordering the lasagna and a coke to drink.

Soft jazz music began to play.

I looked to Link and he rose from his seat. He walked around the table and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

I put my hand in his. "Yes."

I held his hand while we made our way to the dance floor the restaurant had set up. It was in the middle of several tables. We found the perfect spot and I let go of his hand to wrap mine around his neck. His instinctively encircled my waist. We glided flawlessly around the dance floor. As the music ended Link spun me out then pulled me close to him. I let out a small laugh before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I pulled away first for need of air. He flashed me a brilliant smile as we made our way to our table.

The waiter came with our dinners and after we finished the lasagna we shared a brownie sundae.

Adam and Beth greeted us with tail wagging and licks when we arrived back at the house. After patting their heads I sat down on the couch while Link lit the fireplace. He joined me and we were engulfed by a soft light.

"This is so romantic!" I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

I felt his chin on top of my head. "Hmm…"

I let out a small chuckle.

I felt Link move and warm kisses on my temple and cheek. I cupped his cheek and brought his lips to mine for a fiery kiss. I then twisted my body, making it easier to kiss him without bending my neck. My hands went to his chest and his moved up and down my sides. When we parted for air I put my finger to his lips. He gave me a confused look.

"I want to show you something. Meet me upstairs in five minutes."

He nodded.

I gave him a small kiss before walking quickly upstairs. I grabbed my pink lingerie and went into the bathroom. Link was sitting on the edge of the bed when I opened the door. His mouth dropped and I thought I caught a glimpse of some drool.

I giggled a little as I walked out into the bedroom. I licked my lips and motioned for Link to come with my index finger. He instantly stood and came to my side. He gathered me in his arms and gave me a searing kiss. I saw that Link was also breathing heavily when we had parted for air.

I slid his jacket off of his shoulders and moved to his shirt. I unbuttoned three buttons and placed a kiss on his chest, over his heart. I felt his fingers under my chin as he brought my face up so I could see his eyes. They smoldered. He seized my lips and I kept unbuttoning the final buttons to his shirt as we made our way to the bed. I lay on my back and scooted up so my head was on the pillow. Link took off his shirt allowing me a stunning view of his taut muscles.

"What are you staring at?" Link asked amusement laced in his voice.

"Nothing," I replied.

He smirked as he climbed onto bed next to me. He left a trail of kisses from my ear to my chin earning a moan from me. He returned to my ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The last word came out as a soft growl since Link had kissed my earlobe and tugged on it gently using his teeth.

Link moved so he was above me, supported by his elbows. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and arched my back into him. My lips met his and my tongue grazed his lower lip. He opened his mouth slightly allowing my own tongue to slide inside. His hands glided up my torso taking the lingerie with them. He moved back slightly and placed sweet kisses down my chin and neck. I couldn't help but giggle as his warm breath made contact with my skin. I expected him to continue his ministrations but he lingered nibbling the area he just kissed. I let out another moan. I could feel Link smile at my reaction.

"Sit up doll."

I did as he asked and he removed my lingerie leaving me in my underwear.

Link gave a low husky moan as he began kissing my collarbone, working his way to my breasts. I whimpered as I felt him nibble on my right breast. Satisfied with my reaction he moved to my stomach kissing every inch of it. His hands in the meantime were caressing my arms and sides.

I gently pushed him so that he was lying on his back.

"Mr. Larkin, why is it that you're still mostly dressed while I'm not?" I asked.

He tightened his grip on me and crashed his lips upon mine.

"You can do the honors of undressing me," he whispered in my ear sending a shiver through my entire body.

I kissed him again as I let my hands slide down to his pants. I placed strategic kisses on his stomach, knowing where he was the most sensitive, as I unhooked his pants and started guiding them down his legs. He broke the kiss so he could assist me. Once his pants were off they were cast aside with my lingerie. I could feel Link's hardness next to my thigh and my body tingled with anticipation for our next action.

He gently maneuvered us so he was on top again. He kissed my neck again this time moving towards my lips. I arched into him again. He playfully sucked on my bottom lip. I grabbed his face and planted my lips firmly on his. When we parted I looked into his eyes trying to convey that I was ready. He nodded before helping me out of my underwear. I kissed his chest and collarbone as he slid out of his underwear.

"Please, now!" I groaned.

I shifted my body and felt him thrust into me.

"Oh Linky," I cried as I felt him inside of me.

He made a soft purring sound into my lips as our bodies molded together.

After we had finished Link held open the comforter and I climbed underneath it. Link joined me and soon I was asleep in his arms.

When I awoke the next morning I was still in Link's arms. Adam and Beth were asleep at the foot of the bed. I decided to make breakfast in bed since my stomach made a low growl. I wriggled free of Link's arms without waking him. I took a white blouse and blue skirt from my suitcase and went to the bathroom to change.

Once dressed I quietly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I whipped up a batch of chocolate chip pancakes and poured two glasses of orange juice. I found a tray that Mrs. Larkin kept under the china cabinet. I placed two plates full of warm pancakes, forks, knives, napkins and the glasses of juice on it and carefully ascended the stairs. Link was still asleep when I entered the room.

I placed the tray on top of the bureau so the puppies couldn't snatch a pancake or two and went to Link's side. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Trace," he whispered before repositioning himself.

I smiled before kissing him again. This time one of his hands cupped my cheek and his lips moved along with mine.

I found a pair of blue eyes staring up at me when we parted. "Morning."

"Morning doll. Thanks for the wonderful wake up call."

"Anytime."

"I made you your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

He licked his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well you did give me one of the best nights I had in a while," I told him.

He smiled. "Me? You were simply amazing."

I grinned. "Let's eat before they get cold."

"Yes ma'am," Link said playfully.

I grabbed the tray and sat it between us on the bed. We ate in a comfortable silence. Every so often I would through Adam a piece of pancake. I saw that Link was doing the same with Beth.

That afternoon we had to leave much to our disappointment. I wanted to stay at the house with Link forever but we had school and my mom would be worried if I never came home.

* * *

_Two and a half months later…_

My mom was happy to see us when we had walked through the door. To avoid any suspicions as to why Link was with me I had told her that he met me and Penny for breakfast and drove me home.

It had been over two months since the weekend at the lake house and I had been feeling sick. I was queasy. I nibbled on my food hoping that the smaller the portions I ate the easier it would be to keep down. I managed to hide my sickness from my parents for a couple days and on the third day Link urged me to see the doctor. I made an appointment for the next day before the show. He told me that he would drive. He was worried about me.

"I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me," I told him as stopped in front of the doctor's office.

"And it's still not agreeing with you three days later? I doubt that's it," he said.

He stayed in the waiting room while I went into an exam room. My doctor, Dr. Miller, examined me and took some blood to run tests. I had to see her again in two days.

Link again waited when I saw her next. I was in a state of shock when I came out of her office. Link led me to the car.

"Trace, what's wrong?" he asked after we had both sat down.

"I'm pr…pregnant!" I stuttered.

"What!?"

I gave him the paper with my test results and his eyes widened.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not sure."

"We should have been more careful, we are still in high school," Link said.

"I know, but we are in this together no matter what."

He looked at me. "You're right. How are you feeling lil darlin?"

"Shocked, scared," I answered.

"Me too," he said giving my hand a squeeze.

I hid the results in my desk hoping that my mom wouldn't see it. The only person outside of Link I had told was Penny. I was terrified to tell her that I was going to have a baby. I had no idea how she would react.

Two weeks later my secret was still safe.

"Do your parents suspect anything?" Penny asked me one evening when we were on the phone.

"No, I've kept my morning sickness hidden well."

"Unfortunately you'll have to tell them sooner or later Trace."

I frowned knowing that I would have to tell them. "I can hide it for a while longer. I am afraid of what my mom will say."

"I bet she'll be happy to have a grandchild."

"Yeah, but she wants me married before thinking about giving her grandchildren."

I paused a moment thinking I heard shuffling by my bedroom door. I had my door closed but it was easy to hear through it sometimes.

"Look Pen I should go," I told her.

"Alright Trace, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow!"

I hung up the phone.

I was still in my room studying when my parents came in and shut the door behind them.

"Tracy we've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. What's wrong?" my mom asked.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't lie anymore. "I'm pregnant."

Both of my parent's mouths dropped.

"What! Is it Links?" my mom said.

I scoffed. "Of course it is!"

"I thought we brought you up better than to go sleeping around before marriage," she continued.

Link was the only guy I ever slept with. "I don't sleep around."

"Well I don't want you sleeping with anyone in this house!"

My father just stood watching us.

"I knew that it was a bad idea letting you stay at the lake house with Link. My feelings were confirmed when I overheard your conversation with Penny and when I talked to Mary at Dr. Miller's office."

"You overheard us! And talked to Mary?"

"Yes."

"Fine! If you don't want me sleeping in this house I'll move out!"

"That's not what I meant," she told me.

"I know what you meant!"

I don't think my mom really believed I would actually move out. "Fine! Where will you go?" she asked.

I thought for a minute. "The Larkin's."

My mom just stared at me. "Are you sure that's for the best?"

I knew the answer. "Yes."

I stomped to my closet and pulled out my suitcase and filled it with whatever I could grab. My parents moved away from the door. My father stood there shocked and I think my mom thought I'd be back in an hour if I did leave.

I took my suitcase and headed to the door. I turned before walking through it. "I'm sure someday Link and I will get married. When we do I won't be inviting you to the wedding or allow you to see your grandchild."

"You don't mean that," my mom told me.

"Yes I do," I told her before turning again and walking out the door. They didn't try to stop me as I headed out the front door and down the stairs.

**_TBC...._**


	2. Comfort and Longing for Forgiveness

**A/N **_I want to thank **L.T. Freak, BBlover33, teehouston **and **Owl Emporium **for reviewing the first chapter..it means a lot and I want to thank **H6p8gv** for all of his help with this chapter and for the crazy fun reviews he posts (he knows which ones they are)..I hope that you are all enjoying seeing this story from Tracy's perspective..its really fun to write!_

_BTW I still don't own anything that you recognize...._

* * *

2.

Comfort and Longing for Forgiveness

I kept hearing a panting sound as I took each step. I never really thought about where it was coming from until I sat on a bench to rest. Adam jumped up next to me and laid his head on my lap.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Hey buddy, did you follow me?"

He nudged my hand with his nose. I began scratching his head.

I sighed. "I got myself into an awful predicament didn't I?"

Adam looked up at me with his brown eyes and nuzzled my lap.

I scratched his head again.

"Let's go to Link. If anyone can help it'll be him."

Adam picked up his head and let his tongue loll out as he panted. I took that to me he agreed with me.

He moved allowing me to stand. I didn't have a leash on me or anything but Adam just followed behind me the entire way to Link's house. My cheeks were stained with tears by the time we reached the door.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Within a minute it opened and I found a pair of blue eyes staring at me. A few more tears escaped my eyes.

"What's wrong doll?" Link asked, his voice laced with concern.

"My mom told me to leave because of the baby and us being together," I answered in between sobs.

His voice was incredulous. "She actually did that?"

I nodded not trusting my voice.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "Wow who would've thought?"

I felt better in his arms. Link always had a way of calming me.

After a few minutes of just standing there in his arms I felt that I could trust my voice again. "I was wondering if Adam and I could stay with you."

"We'd have to ask my parents."

I nodded. I felt Link gently move so his right arm was around my waist. He kissed my cheek as we stepped inside. Adam came in after us.

"Everything will be fine Trace, you'll see."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him.

"What happened to my optimistic girlfriend?"

"She had a bad day."

Michelle Larkin walked out of the living room. She was as tall as Link with shoulder length brown hair. She had magnificent blue eyes.

"Hi Tracy," she said.

She looked closer at me and noticed my tears. She was instantly by my side. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "My mom told me to leave the house."

"Why!?" she asked.

I grabbed hold of Link's hand. "Because I'm pregnant."

I watched as Michelle went back into the living room and sat on the nearest chair. She had her hand up to forehead looking like she wanted to faint.

"Can she stay here?" Link asked Michelle.

"And Adam?" I added.

Two long minutes passed before she spoke. "Alright, as long as you each has your own rooms. No midnight rendezvous."

I looked at Link and we both nodded. "We will and there won't be."

Michelle nodded. "Link show Tracy to the spare room and then both of you come downstairs for dinner."

I had been to Link's house numerous times so I knew where the room was but I allowed Link to take my suitcase and followed him upstairs. Adam was behind us the entire way. Link let me walk inside the room first before following. The room was the same size as mine but there was a light blue comforter on the bed not the pink one I had back home.

"Are you alright Trace?" Link asked.

I went to him and buried my face in his chest. "Not really."

His arms wrapped around me.

"It'll be alright, you'll see."

"Thank you Link."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I removed my head from his chest and captured his lips.

"I love you," I said when we parted.

"I love you too," he answered.

"Eww gross," said a small voice from the door.

I turned and saw Link's eight year old sister Mandy. She had the same dark hair and blue eyes as her brother. Her hair was longer though with small ringlets resting on her shoulder. Beth was besides her and she came in the room. I bent down and patted her.

"Hi Mandy, hi Beth" I said through a small chuckle.

"Hi," she responded.

Beth licked my hand before going over to Link's. She then settled down besides Adam on the floor.

Link sighed. "What do you want Mandy?"

She smiled sweetly. "Mom said its time for dinner."

"Thanks for the message," Link told her.

He turned back to me. "Now where were we?"

I leaned up and kissed him again.

He smiled. "Ah yes that's where we were."

I giggled. How could this adorable guy be mine?

"Link, Tracy," Michelle called from downstairs.

He took my hand. "Let's go doll."

I nodded as we walked downstairs. Beth and Adam walked down with us and headed towards the kitchen for some food.

"Mommy, why does Tracy have her suitcase?" Mandy asked when we had sat down at the table.

"She's going to be staying with us for a while honey," Michelle answered.

"Why?"

I turned to her. "I love all of you and want to spend more time with you all is that alright?"

Mandy thought it over for a moment then smiled. "Yes, now we can play together more!"

I gave her a grin. "Yes we can."

I looked over noticing Link's father, Christopher, for the first time. He looked like Link except his eyes were more green than blue.

"We are always happy to have you over Tracy," he told me.

I grinned. "Thank you sir."

After dinner Michelle had us sit down in the living room. I sat next to Link and held his hand. Chris had taken Mandy upstairs so we could be alone.

"When did this pregnancy happen?" she asked.

I looked to Link and he squeezed my hand. "A couple months ago at the lake house."

"Lincoln Christopher we have the lake house for nice weekends to swim and have fun, not canoodle with one's girlfriend."

"I know but mom we're in love!"

"And still in high school," she said.

"We didn't plan this," I told her.

"Are you going to punish us?" Link asked her.

Michelle shook her head. "I think the responsibilities you will face by having a baby will be punishment enough."

I frowned. She was right. Link and I were going to face a lot of responsibilities with a child. I was only seventeen! What did I know about being a mother?

"Maybe you should get your homework done and go to bed," Michelle told us.

I nodded. Link stood and held out his hand. I took it and together we walked up the stairs. We studied in his room for a couple hours. Beth and Adam laid at the foot of the bed and kept us company during our studies.

I yawned. "I'm glad we're almost done."

He escorted me to my new room and kissed me goodnight at the door. Adam followed us and jumped up on the bed.

The pillows and mattress were comfortable but I still had a hard time falling asleep. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but to no avail. I was still upset over my mom. Adam was lying at the end of my bed for most of the night. But even he got frustrated with my constant movements and jumped off to find a place on the floor. I finally gave up on sleep and glanced over at the clock noticing that it was midnight.

I tossed my sheets aside and got out of bed. I quietly opened my door and walked down the hall to Link's room. Adam followed wondering where I was headed. His door was slightly ajar so I slowly pushed it open to not make any sound. I closed it behind me. I went in and found Link fast asleep with Beth lying at the foot of his bed. I sat on the edge of his bed. A couple tears slid down my cheeks. I shook his arm but received no response. I tried running my fingers through his hair hoping to wake him. He only sighed happily. There was one other thing I could do to wake him.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his. It took a moment before I felt his start moving with mine.

"Trace, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat up, concern burning in his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you Linky but I couldn't sleep."

He opened his arms and I easily fell into his embrace. He kissed my forehead before capturing my lips.

I felt Beth move and looked to her. She glared at us before laying her head back down. Adam jumped up on the bed and lay down besides her.

I turned back to Link and another tear escaped.

"Everything's ok I'm here," he told me.

"What about my mom?"

"She'll come around. I don't think she'll stay mad at you for long."

"It's just so awful what she did," I said.

Link put his finger under my chin. He tilted my face so I was looking into his eyes. I leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. It started out as a sweet kiss but as our lips melded into each other I became hungry for more. So I nipped at his bottom lip and he parted enough for my tongue to slide into his mouth. A soft moan escaped my mouth and I thought I heard a similar noise from Link.

He maneuvered so that I was lying on his bed and he was positioned over me.

"You know that the top button of your nightgown is missing," he said after we parted for air.

I was wearing a light blue nightgown; I had forgotten I had on.

"It's been missing for a…" I never finished my thought for Link had placed his lips on the exposed skin where the button had been.

I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled him towards me. My lips crashed onto his and our tongues mingled as our hands flew everywhere. Mine slid down his chest and under the shirt he was wearing to caress his back. His glided down my sides and stroked my thigh. I moaned when he moved back up my body cupping my breasts. He moved to my neck and alternated between kissing and nibbling on it. I giggled softly before kissing the parts of his collar bone, neck and shoulder that were exposed to me.

I felt Link's hand move to my shoulder. I paused as he started sliding my nightgown off of my shoulder. His warm breath made my skin tingle as he left kisses on the newly naked skin.

"Link," I whispered.

He looked at me and I pulled his head to me. I tugged at his bottom lip before pressing my lips to his. His instantly moved with mine. My hands were still under his shirt so I began tugging his shirt up. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"We have to be quiet," he told me.

"I know."

He sat up allowing me to slip his shirt off. It was tossed to the floor. Next thing I knew his lips collided with mine again. I felt his hand move back down to my thigh. He held it, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I found myself taking a sharp intake of breath as his hand slipped under my nightgown. He started pushing the light material up towards my stomach.

He looked to me as to ask permission to take my nightgown off and I captured his lips, easily gliding my tongue into his mouth again. When we parted he smiled. I arched my back as he moved down to my legs. He gently slid the nightgown up my body placing kisses on each part of newly uncovered skin. I moaned when he placed a kiss on the inside of my thigh.

"Oh Linky," I cried softly as he made his way to my stomach.

"Shh.."

When he reached my breasts I quietly whimpered as he nibbled on them. I couldn't help biting my lip as he slid my nightgown off and threw it over the side of the bed. He continued where he left off by peppering my collarbone with kisses. He moved to my neck where he lingered nibbling on his favorite spot. I tried to suppress a giggle. Link noticed and covered my lips with his so that I giggled into his mouth. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he his hand held fast to the back of my neck, holding me close.

My hands traveled down his torso. He emitted a soft purr when I reached the waistband of his pajama pants. He sat up and slid his pajama pants off. He threw them aside as we got under the covers. I instinctively shifted my body and he did the same. He kissed and tugged at me ear. I let out a soft growl as our bodies fused together. Link's lips crashed onto mine before the growl could grow any louder and wake the others. My body tingled with anticipation. A moment later we started grinding our hips together.

I gasped for air as Link lay next to me after we had finished. A few moments later my breathing started to even out and I fell asleep. Link did the same.

A few hours later I awoke wrapped in Link's arms. Beth and Adam had moved to the floor when Link and I were still only kissing and they remained there.

"Linky," I whispered.

"Hmm.." he murmured.

I smiled. He looked really cute while he slept but I didn't want his parents finding us like this especially after they let me stay here.

I reached for his lips and soon connected with them. I knew he had woken up when his lips began moving with mine.

"Trace," he groggily said.

"I think I should get back to my room so your parents can't catch us together like this."

He tightened his grasp. "No stay."

I grinned, tempted to remain where I was. "I'd love to but your mom wanted us to stay in our own rooms and I don't want to anger her the first night I'm here."

Link knew better than to argue with me so he loosened his grip and sighed. I scooted to the edge of the bed and found my nightgown. I put it on and stood. I turned to see Link slipping into his pajama pants and shirt.

He stood and walked over to me. "Let me be a gentleman and escort you back to your room."

I nodded and took his hand. We quietly made our way down the hall stopping by my room. He gave me a sweet kiss.

"See you in a few hours doll," he whispered.

"See you," I told him.

He walked back to his room and I went to mine. I didn't notice that Adam came to until I saw him lying on my bed.

The next morning I changed into a white blouse and yellow checkered skirt before fixing my hair. Before I could walk into the kitchen I heard Mandy.

"Mommy last night I heard noises."

"Sweetie you were probably just dreaming," Michelle told her.

The rest of the week went by smoothly and on my first Sunday at the Larkin's I decided to whip up a batch of my famous orange pecan waffles and sausages. It wasn't the first time I had made them for Link and his family. I made them one weekend a couple months after I started dating Link. The meal had received with an invitation to make them again someday. Link, Mandy and their parents came downstairs as I was almost finished with the last batch. I was turned away from the door when they came in so Link came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He also kissed my neck. I giggled before turning in his arms and capturing his lips.

I smiled. "Morning Linky."

"Morning doll."

We all sat down at the table and ate them. Since it was Sunday we all went to church. Both the Larkins and the Turnblads were catholic. We even went to the same church.

"What if my parents are at service this morning?" I asked before heading to the car.

Link hugged me then kissed my cheek. "Don't worry doll. You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to."

I hoped that we didn't have to see them.

Christopher drove us to the church and we all sat a few rows back from the pulpit.

Father Bryan stood and spoke about morals and our duties to our fellow man. I started to feel guilt and sadness build up inside of me as he talked about familial duties. I found myself scanning the room for my parents. They sat on the other side of the church. My father saw me. He gave me a half grin. I turned back to Father Bryan.

After the sermon I stood up and walked outside. Michelle and Christopher stopped to talk to Father Bryan. I stayed with Link a few feet away waiting for them.

"I see Tracy's parents," Mandy said. She was standing with us.

I glanced up and saw my father and mother talking to each other. Every so often they glanced in my direction. I looked down at Mandy and saw her skip off towards one of her friends. My eyes found my parents again and I noticed my father was missing.

"Tracy," a deep voice said. That voice only belonged to my father.

"Yes," I responded. Link gently squeezed my hand letting me know he was there if I needed him.

"You look well sweetie."

"Thanks daddy," I said dryly.

He fidgeted with his tie. "Um I wanted to come over and say 'hi'. Your mother wanted to join me but we thought it best that she not after the last time we saw you."

"You mean when she kicked me out?"

He nodded sadly. "She didn't mean for that to happen."

I was truly surprised by my father's appearance at church. Link thought that they probably regretted their actions. I didn't know if that was the case or the guilt had stemmed from Father Bryan's sermon.

* * *

_Two weeks later…._

I was putting the finishing touches of my French twist. Link had been acting stranger than usual since he had asked me to dinner two days ago. He told me to wear something nice so I found a simple yet stunning red dress and kitten heels. The dress hugged my every curve. Before heading downstairs to where Link inevitably was waiting I added some blush to my cheeks and a bit of lipstick to my red lips.

As I was walking down the stairs I couldn't help shake the strange feelings I've been having since I saw my father. Since that day a new sense of hope consumed me. Maybe I could one day gain forgiveness from my mom. All thoughts of my mom were immediately pushed aside the moment my eyes fell upon Link. He was wearing a debonair navy blue suit and a light red tie that matched my dress.

He smiled upon seeing me. I felt my lips lift in a matching smile.

He took me into his arms and kissed me. "You look beautiful."

"You look quite handsome yourself."

He offered me his arm and I took it. "Shall we?" he asked.

I nodded. "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

Michelle smiled at us as we walked past the living room and out to the car. Link held the front door open for me. He then opened the passenger side door as I slid in. When he was safely seated on the other side he started the car and we were on our way to dinner. It wasn't long before I noticed the sign for Luigi's ahead of us.

"You're taking me to Luigi's?" I asked. It was my favorite Italian restaurant.

"Yes," he answered.

He parked and got out to open my door. Upon standing I took his proffered arm and together we walked into the restaurant. He gave his name to the hostess and she showed us to a table near the dance floor. Our waiter came and we both ordered cokes. I asked for lasagna and Link wanted chicken francais. My hand rested on the table as we awaited our food. Link smiled when he saw it. He picked it up and placed a lingering kiss on it before twining his fingers with mine.

After we finished our dinner a small band stepped on the stage adjacent to the dance floor. They started to play soft, romantic melodies. Link stood and offered me his hand.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to," I answered as I took his hand.

We stepped on the dance floor. He twirled me before encircling his arms around my waist. I brought my arms around his back and rested my head on his chest as we started dancing. As we swayed to the music I leaned up and pressed my lips onto his. I placed a kiss over his heart before resting my head against his chest again.

The song was over more quickly than I would have liked. I could spend all night in Link's warm arms. He excused himself and I stood awaiting his return.

I was looking around the room wondering where Link went and failed to notice that he was on stage until I heard him clear his throat. My eyes were instantly staring at his.

He fidgeted with his tie. "Tracy, you are the most beautiful and caring person I know. Before you I never knew what love was and I want to know if you'd marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes as he hopped off the stage and walked up to me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small diamond solitaire on a gold band.

He looked at me as if he was scared. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

I launched myself into his arms and locked my lips to his. I deepened the kiss by parting his lips and slipping my tongue into his mouth.

I took a couple long breaths when we parted. Link took my left hand and slid the ring on my third finger. I held it out in front of me and gazed at it. It really was a lovely ring and it fit my finger perfectly. The others in the restaurant were applauding us.

Link was smiling. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For making me the happiest man on earth," he answered as he leaned over and captured my lips again.

"Here's a song for the happy couple," one of the band members said.

Music started to play and once again I was in the arms of my _fiancée _feeling as if we were the only two people in the world. When the song ended Link escorted me to the table.

Our waiter came over with crème brulee for the both of us.

"Compliments from the chef for the happy couple," he told us.

"Thank you," I told him.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud the rest of the evening. Sure I had thought about marrying Link but how he proposed was better than anything I could have ever imagined. I was strangely nervous and excited as he parked in the driveway.

Link picked up my hand and kissed it. "Ready?"

I nodded. He got out and opened my door. I took his hand in mine and we walked into the house.

"Did you have a nice time kids?" Christopher asked upon seeing us.

"We did dad," Link said. We sat down on the couch opposite him. He held my right hand in his.

Mandy ran into the room.

"Amanda Rose young ladies do not run in the house!" Michelle said. She was sitting in the chair next to her husband.

"Sorry mom," she said.

Mandy sat in a chair next to the small couch. I felt a yawn coming and covered my mouth with my left hand.

"Hey what's that?" she asked me.

I smiled and looked at my ring. "It's an engagement ring. Your brother asked me to marry him and it was so romantic."

"So you two are going to get married?"

I looked at Link and he kissed my cheek. "Yes. Really soon I hope."

I saw Michelle rise from her chair before being engulfed in a tight hug.

"I knew Tracy would say yes, didn't I tell you Link," she said.

"You knew?" I asked.

She nodded. "I was the one that suggested that he take you to Luigi's, the proposal was all his idea."

"Thank you."

Christopher hugged us next. "It'll be wonderful having you in the family Tracy."

No words came to me so I just hugged him again.

The next day Link and I were sitting on the porch swing. His arm was wrapped around me and my head rested on his shoulder. Adam and Beth lay underneath us. I sighed contentedly and he cupped my cheek forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Anything wrong doll?"

I shook my head. He leaned over and our lips molded together. They were stilled locked in place when I heard footsteps and the door close. I looked around and noticed people walking by.

"Maybe we should take this inside," I suggested.

He nodded. We stood and he held the door open for me. I walked in and he came in after me. Adam and Beth came in with us .I heard voices when I stepped on the first stair step.

"They looked like they were sucking each others face off," Mandy said.

"Now sweetie you know that's an impolite thing to say," Michelle told her.

"But mom, it was gross. They looked like those bears mauling each other like we saw on the TV. You know the show where they couldn't keep their paws off of each other," Mandy retorted.

Michelle chuckled softly. "Someday you won't think kissing a boy will be a bad thing."

"Yuck, boys have cooties."

I giggled at Mandy's statement before continuing up the steps.

A couple days later Link drove me to church. I sought advice from Father Bryan about my parents and my engagement hoping that an unbiased opinion might help me heal my wounds. Link sat in one of the pews while I went in the confessional.

Father Bryan opened the little door between us.

I made the sign of the cross before putting my palms together and closing my eyes. "Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been over two months since my last confession."

Father Bryan's voice was soothing. "Go on my child."

"I am newly engaged to my boyfriend and we are expecting a child. About a month ago when my mom found out I was pregnant she threw me out of the house. I love my parents and I want to mend this distance that has grown between us. Yet I am unsure on how to proceed."

"It seems to me my child that you let temptation guide you and now that temptation has produced the seed of a child in your womb."

"Right father."

"I believe that the man you are marrying was wise to ask for your hand and I think that it you want to mend your hurts with your parents that you should talk to them. They may feel the same way you do."

"But what if they don't want to speak to me?"

"Children are a gift from heaven how can any man or woman deny that gift? You're parents may have been upset but I don't think they'd shut you out of their lives forever. They love you as deeply as you love them. Just speak to them, you'll see that everything will work out as He intended."

"Thank you father."

"You're welcome. For your penance I want you to say five Hail Mary's."

"Alright."

I pushed the curtain aside and went to Link.

He opened his arms and I fell into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head. "What did Father Bryan say?"

"He told to talk to my parents."

"Are you going to?"

I nodded into his chest. "I think I need to try."

"I can go with you," he told me.

I looked around before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

He hugged me closer to him. "I'd do anything for you Trace."

Two days later I gathered up my courage and told Link that I was ready to talk to my parents.

His eyes were laced with concern. "Are you sure?"

"If I don't do it now I fear I'll never do it."

"Alright."

He escorted me to his car and held the door open. I slid in and waited as he got in the driver's side. It seemed only minutes before we were parked in front of my old building. A wave of nervousness washed over me and I turned to Link. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I'll be with you the entire time."

I leaned over and placed my lips on his. When we parted I gave a nod signaling that I was ready and Link got out before opening my door. He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. He opened it and I walked in first. I hesitated at the stairs but Link gently urged me on. Moments later we stood before my front door. Link put his arm around me and gave me a reassuring hug. I grinned at him before taking a deep breath and raising my hand to the door.

**_TBC...._**


	3. Conversations

**A/N **_Hi I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update but this chapter was giving me trouble..I'm not sure why exactly but it was....I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter or alerted/favored this story and I hope that you like this one! _

_Disclaimer: I on nothing that you recognize..._

* * *

3.

Conversations

I heard the door creak as it opened. My mother stood before us with a bewildered look. She didn't say anything; just engulfed us into a bear hug, before ushering us inside.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you! Especially my baby; I am so sorry for what I did," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry too; for everything I may have said or done," I told her once all the air that had been sucked out of my lungs from when my mom hugged me returned.

My mom grinned at us. "It's all in the past now. So how are you?"

We sat in the living room; Link next to me on the couch and my mom in the chair next to it; seeing my mom smiling at us made me smile too.

I put my hand on my stomach. "I'm fine and the baby's doing well.

Link gestured to my ring. "Aren't you forgetting something doll?"

My eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!"

My mom stared at me.

"Link asked me to marry him and I said yes," I told her holding out my hand so the ring was visible.

"Oh hun that's wonderful! How'd he propose?"

Link placed his hand on mine, indicating that he wanted to answer the question.

"I took Tracy to Luigi's. There was a dance floor and stage and after I danced with her I went up to the microphone and asked her if she'd marry me."

My mom smiled. "Oh how romantic!"

I nodded. "It was."

"Are you happy at the Larkin's? You know you can come home whenever you'd like," she told me.

I looked at Link and he kissed my cheek. "Thanks for the offer but I'm happy there and I'd like to stay with Link and his family."

"Alright hun, but I want you to visit. I miss you too much."

I realized that I "I miss you too and I will visit."

"I miss Adam as well," she told us.

I nodded. "He likes living at Link's because Beth is there, but I'm sure he misses you too."

We talked for a little while longer.

"We should go," I said.

My mom frowned. I think she was happy to have me back and now I was leaving again; but this time I'd return. Even though we forgave each other it would still take some time to fully heal.

"If you have to hun."

"I'll be back soon and I'll bring Adam along with me."

Her eyes lit up. "That sounds wonderful!"

I hugged her before Link and I departed.

"See, what did I tell you," Link said pulling me close and kissing me.

I sighed. "You were right about my mom forgiving me."

"Can we go visit my father before we return home?"

He smiled. "Of course."

I took Link's hand and we walked to the Hardy-Har-Hut. My father had installed a bell over the door so when it was opened the bell would jingle. I smiled at the familiar sound as we walked into the shop. My father stood behind the counter. He looked surprised when he saw us.

"Tracy, Link," he said.

"Hi daddy," I said.

"Hi sir," Link added.

He walked around the counter and came to stand before us. He looked unsure of what to do so I hugged him.

My father smiled. "What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you but am surprised."

"We were just upstairs talking to ma," I answered.

"Oh?" my father said.

"We both apologized and…"

My father interrupted. "Is everything settled between you two?"

I nodded. "I believe so."

He hugged me. "That's great sweetie. I hated seeing you and your mother at odds with each other."

I looked at Link and he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "Link and I have some news we'd like to share."

"What Tracy?"

"Well Link asked me to marry him and I said yes," I said showing him the ring.

"Of course we'd like to have your permission sir," Link added.

He looked from me to Link and smiled. He then clasped his hand on Link's shoulder. "It'll be wonderful to have you in the family son."

Link grinned. "Thank you sir."

I hugged my father again. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Tracy I'm surprised that you even had to ask; of course I will!"

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my heart when I sat in Link's car.

"Feeling better Trace?" Link asked.

I leaned over and kissed him. "Much better."

A short time later we were back home, well Link's house, which had become my home. Michelle was on her knees out front tending to the flowers that grew by the house. She looked up upon hearing us.

"So how'd it go?" she asked.

I didn't remember telling her about seeing my parents. "How'd you know where we went?"

"Mandy overheard you before you left," she answered.

I saw Link roll his eyes.

"Mandy is a tattle tale," he said.

I smiled. "It went well."

Michelle stood and brushed the dirt off from her shorts. "I can tell. You look happier."

The next day Link and I went to Maybelle's record store to see our friends. Penny instantly took my arm and tugged me to the couch when she saw us walk through the door. I sat down and she sat right next to me. Link sensed that Penny wanted to speak with me alone so he went to talk to Seaweed.

"So how are you?"

"I'm better now that I spoke to my mom," I answered her.

Penny let out a soft gasp. "You finally talked with her? I'm so proud of you Trace. How'd it go?"

"I think it went well. We both apologized and afterwards Link and I went to see my father."

"Bet he was overjoyed at seeing you and hearing that you two did talk," she told me.

I nodded. "He was and Link asked for his permission to marry me."

Penny smiled and looked over at Link. "He did that!?"

I followed her gaze and smiled at my fiancée. He winked at me.

"He did, I thought it was really sweet."

"You'll be my maid of honor right?"

Penny hugged me. "Of course, I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner."

"I was dealing with my mom issues and the engagement took a back seat."

Penny nodded knowingly. I noticed Link and Seaweed approach us. Link sat next to me while Seaweed sat next to Penny. I brushed my lips against his and he smiled. Penny and Seaweed were holding hands.

"Seaweed's going to be my best man," Link told us.

"That's wonderful," Penny said.

By the end of the afternoon I had asked Inez to be a bridesmaid and she accepted. I had decided to ask Amber, Noreen and Doreen to be bridesmaids as well. Link told me he wanted Corny, Brad, Fender and Mikie for his groomsmen.

I found that as time went by my morning sickness lessened but it was still an ever present part of my pregnancy. Both my mom and Michelle told me that it would eventually subside and go away altogether once I was in my second trimester. I was also eating more.

"Tracy, you need to lose weight," Mandy said one night as we were eating dinner.

I turned to Link and whispered. "What do we tell her Linky?"

"Let my parents talk to her an explain everything," he answered.

I looked at Michelle and Chris. They were staring at us. "That seems like the best option."

Link nodded. "Yeah."

I looked at Michelle again and she seemed to know that we wanted her to speak to Mandy. "Amanda Rose that's not a nice thing to ask!"

Mandy looked at her hands. "Sorry."

"I know, let's go for ice cream. Tracy and Link can come and we can answer any questions you have, how's that sound?"

"That sounds good," Chris agreed.

Link and I both nodded and Mandy smiled.

"Why are you eating so much?" Mandy asked once we were in the car.

"I've just been really hungry lately sweetie," I told her.

"I've heard noises in the bathroom then you coming out," she said. She must have meant my morning sickness.

"Sometimes certain things don't agree with me," I said.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Michelle reiterated.

I licked my lips. One of my recent cravings happened to be chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream so I looked forward to our trip. Chris started the engine and we pulled into the road.

At the ice cream parlor I ordered a banana split with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. Link ordered a hot fudge sundae. Mandy got a cone with strawberry ice cream. Michelle and Chris got root beer floats. When we sat down Mandy looked up at her parents.

"Why is Tracy angry or sad sometimes?" she asked.

I couldn't help but think of all the feelings that flowed through me before I began speaking to my mom again.

"Sweetie Tracy..." she looked over at me and I nodded. "Tracy is going to have a baby."

"A baby? Where do babies come from?"

I almost choked on my ice cream. Link looked at me but I held up my hand. I wasn't expecting Mandy to ask that. Michelle seemed unfazed.

"Remember what I told about storks?" she asked.

Mandy nodded.

"Well storks bring a baby down from heaven and place them in a woman's stomach."

"But I haven't seen any storks and Tracy and Link kiss a lot," Mandy said.

"Is that how she got pregnant? By kissing? Will I get pregnant if I kiss a boy?"

I masked a snicker and looked to Link. He was doing the same.

Michelle smiled. "No sweetie, you can't get pregnant by kissing a boy."

"When will the baby come out?"

Michelle looked to me. "In February," I told her.

"When do you know when the baby is ready to come out?"

Michelle took a sip of her root beer. "The baby moves in the mommy's stomach and lets them know that he or she is ready to join the world."

"Oh," Mandy murmured as she ate more of her ice cream.

A few days later my mom, Michelle, Penny, and Amber helped me go dress shopping. We found an ivory gown that had a simple bodice and spaghetti straps. We also found blue knee length bridesmaids gowns. Link and his groomsmen were going to rent tuxes a week before the wedding.

That night Mandy asked me to play a game of monopoly with her. Link decided to join us. He sat on my right and put his left arm around my waist. My lips found his as we shared a chaste kiss.

"You girls will end up giving me everything you have by the end of the game," he told us.

I leaned in so I could whisper in his ear. "I though I already gave you everything I had."

I couldn't believe my bold statement. I couldn't help but wonder if my pregnancy had anything to do with it. But when I looked at Link he smiled before pressing his lips against mine. His lips then moved to my ear.

"And you are unbelievably beautiful," he whispered. I blushed.

"Yuck can we please play the game without you guys kissing?" Mandy asked.

I looked at her and grinned. "Sure, want to go first Mands?"

"Yes!" she practically exclaimed.

So we began to play the game. I had several properties including Park Avenue. Mandy landed on it.

"Guess its time to pay up," I told her, my hand held out.

She looked at her pile of money and frowned. "I don't have the right amount."

"It's okay sis," Link stated.

I nodded. "Yeah, you can just give me what you have."

She pouted. "But then I'll be broke."

"Until one of us lands on your property," Link told her.

Mandy nodded and we continued on with the game. A few minutes later I ended up giving some of her money back to her.

Link smiled. "There you see big brother here was right."

She stuck her tongue out at him; he just laughed. She then turned to me.

"Na na by tonight I'll have all of your money," she taunted.

She went about saying the same thing four more times and I couldn't stand it so I snapped. "Mandy! Stop it!"

She stopped immediately and stared at me. She was shaking with fright and I regretted using such a harsh tone. A few tears streamed down her cheeks as she stood up and ran towards the living room.

Link watched me. He knew I didn't mean to yell at her. He stood then helped me out of my chair before following Mandy into the living room.

"Mom!" she said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Tracy yelled at me."

Michelle hugged her. "I'm sure she didn't mean it."

I nodded. "I didn't Mands, I'm sorry."

She sniffed as she turned. Her eyes were red. I wanted to comfort her but didn't know if I should so I held back.

"Why'd you yell then?"

I decided that a small gesture was acceptable so I reached out and touched her arm. "I was just getting frustrated with what you were saying and my hormones heightened my reaction. I am really sorry."

She just nodded. Beth came in followed shortly by Adam. They must have heard Mandy. Beth walked right up to her and pushed to the top of her head into Mandy's palm. She grinned as she petted her. Adam nudged her knee and she scratched the top of his head. After a while we started to play the game again. Mandy was afraid at first, wondering if I'd yell at her again. I kept my hormones under control for the rest of the game and Mandy won (though we let her but she didn't need to know that).

After my explosion with Mandy I asked her to be a junior bridesmaid and she happily accepted. Along with Michelle we bought her a dress similar to the other bridesmaid's dresses. My mom was still trying to make amends for what she did. One way she did this was by throwing a baby shower.

At first I didn't realize what she was doing. She had invited me to lunch, but when I got there I saw Penny, Amber, Noreen, Doreen, Maybelle, Inez and the other council girls there. Michelle and Mandy were also in attendance. Blue and pink paper bells were strewn across the ceiling. A pyramid of gifts sat in the corner of the living room. There was a chocolate cake and meatball grinders. As we ate I fell into easy conversation with my mom. I had visited her a couple other times, once with Adam. The first visit had been awkward with me not knowing what to say. My mom was the same way fidgeting with a freshly laundered towel. But since then things had started to become more normal.

"Have you and Link picked out names?"

I nodded. "We are thinking Angela if it's a girl and Robert if it's a boy."

"Those are lovely names sweetie," my mom told me.

"They really are Trace," Penny added. She was sitting next to me.

I grinned. "Thanks. I like Angela because 'angel' is in it, reminds me that this baby is a gift from heaven." I placed my hand on my stomach and felt movement, almost like bubbles.

I gasped. "I just felt something."

"What?" my mom and Michelle asked simultaneously.

"It felt like bubbles on the side of my stomach."

Michelle smiled. "The baby just kicked."

I looked to my mom and she was smiling. "Can I feel?"

I nodded and soon everyone at the shower was taking turns touching my stomach. We got back to eating when everyone had a chance to try and feel the baby. There were a few kicks but not everyone felt it.

After eating I opened my presents. My parents gave me a crib and Michelle gave me matching furniture. I received a rocking chair from Inez and Maybelle and various toys and clothes from the other girls.

We decided to store the baby shower gifts in the Larkin's basement until Link and I found our own place to live. After the wedding we were planning on renting a small place down the street from Link's parents. It was a two story house with three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs. Michelle and Chris knew the realtor and we had gotten a great deal. We were going to move in shortly after the honeymoon.

**_TBC...._**


	4. Wedding

**A/N **_Hi again! I'd like to thank **jbjp90** and **L.T. Freak** for reviewing the last chapter...This one is quite fluffy and may not entirely go along with the tone of the story but I really couldn't help myself :0) Fluff is so fun to write...I do hope that you enjoy it! Thanks goes out to **H6p8gv** as always for his help... And as always I own nothing that you recognize....._

* * *

4.

Wedding

I felt a pair of arms around my waist and a kiss on my neck when I arrived home with Michelle that afternoon after the baby shower. A giggle escaped my lips as I turned and looked at Link.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Miss me?"

"Always," he answered with his heart warming smile.

My stomach was touching his and I felt the familiar bubbles. Link pulled back with a confused expression. "What was that?" he asked.

I smiled. "The baby just kicked."

His eyes lit up in recognition. He wasn't saying anything so I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. A couple minutes later the baby kicked again. A quiet "wow" came from Link's mouth. It was so faint I almost didn't hear it. We were interrupted by Beth and Adam so we bent down and petted them.

Before I knew it the day before the wedding had arrived. All of the last minute fittings and wedding details had been taken care of. Penny, Amber, Noreen, Doreen, Inez and I were going to spend the night at Amber's house. We were going to paint each others nails and just have a good time.

"Do you have to go? I wish you wouldn't," Link said as he watched me pack a few items in a small suitcase.

I grinned at his forlorn expression. "I know and I don't want to either but it's a tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night before their wedding apart."

"But after the wedding we will be together for the rest of our lives," I added.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close for a kiss. "I like the sound of that."

I rested my head on his chest. "I do too."

He carried my suitcase downstairs for me when it was almost time for Penny and Amber to pick me up.

"What are you and the guys going to do tonight?"

A knock at the door prevented him from answering. Beth and Adam ran to it along with Michelle. She opened it and allowed Penny and Amber to walk in. They were first greeted by the dogs.

"Hi Mrs. Larkin," they both said.

"Hi girls, I hope you have fun tonight."

"We will," Amber said.

Penny looked at me. "Ready Trace?"

I nodded. Link walked with us to the car and placed my suitcase in the trunk. I went to brush my lips against his but he ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I instantly parted my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Amber coughed and we parted. My cheeks crimsoned a bit. Link grinned. He then bent over and placed a kiss on my stomach. The baby kicked.

"See you both tomorrow," he told me.

"I'll be the one in the white dress."

"And I'll be the guy in the tuxedo at the altar; the one next to the priest with the biggest smile on his face."

He opened the car door for me and I brushed my lips against his again before sitting in the seat.

"Love you Tracy, have fun," he said before closing the door.

I rolled down the window and smiled. "I love you too, have fun with the guys."

Penny grinned after we were around the corner. "You two are so cute together."

I smiled and nodded. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

Amber laughed. "We can tell."

The others arrived shortly after we got to the house and we set upon doing manicures and pedicures.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Noreen said.

Doreen nodded agreeing with her sister. "We are all still so young."

"I have dreamed of marrying Link since the first day I saw him on the show but I never thought I'd still be in high school when we got married and expecting a baby." I placed my hand on my stomach at the last part of the sentence.

The rest of the night went by quickly and soon it was the morning of my wedding.

I awoke early and sat up smiling. In a few short hours I was to become Mrs. Link Larkin and I couldn't help but feel anxious. I went downstairs and found Amber and Penny in the kitchen. Amber was in front of the stove while Penny was pouring some orange juice into a cup. It smelled like French toast and sausages. They both smiled upon noticing me.

"Morning Trace," Penny said. She grabbed another cup and started pouring some orange juice in it.

Amber had a spatula in her hand. "Morning Tracy, want some breakfast?"

I nodded. "Morning, it smells delicious."

I sat down at the table. Penny and Amber soon joined me. They each had a plate of food and glass of orange juice in front of them. The other girls sauntered down as we ate and soon everyone was having breakfast at the table.

"So all of our dresses are upstairs and we'll all help each other with hair and makeup," Amber stated.

There was a consensus of "alrights" around the table.

"And I talked to Seaweed this morning and the guys will have Link at the church already by the time we get there," Penny added.

"Did Seaweed say how Link was doing?" I asked.

Penny smiled. "He said that Link's just anxious to see you."

The phone rang and Inez picked it up. "Trace, its Link," she said holding it out to me.

"Isn't that not allowed?" Doreen asked referring to me and Link talking before the wedding.

"They are just talking over the phone. They can't see each other," Noreen answered.

I ignored them and stood. I quickly made my way to Inez, taking the phone and pressing it to my ear. "Hi."

"Good morning lil darlin," Link said.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Anxious to see my baby doll," he answered.

"Soon Link."

I could hear him smile. "I'll be waiting."

"How are you?" he asked.

"Excited that I'm going to be Mrs. Link Larkin and that my parents will be at the church. I doubted that they would."

"I like the sound of Mrs. Link Larkin and I always knew that they would be Trace."

I smiled. "I love you Link."

"Love you too Trace."

I hung up and was greeted by "awws" from my friends. After everyone finished we all went upstairs to get ready for the ceremony. Father Bryan was going to marry us. He was a bit reluctant at first since we were still so young but he was happy that we decided to make things official knowing that we were expecting a baby.

Penny helped with my hair, sweeping the sides back with a clip. Noreen helped with my makeup. After we all were properly dressed we headed to the church. Penny and I went with Amber. The others went in Noreen's car. The church had white flowers hanging on the railings as we pulled up.

We met my parents, Mandy and Link's inside the doors.

"We just wanted to see you before the wedding and wish you luck, Michelle said hugging me.

"Good luck," Chris added before taking Michelle's hand and walking inside to sit. I was far enough away from the doors that I couldn't see inside. I wanted it that way so I wouldn't accidentally catch a glimpse of Link before I was to walk down the aisle.

My mom hugged me next. "Oh my baby is getting married!"

I smiled as I patted her back. "Its just marriage Ma, it's not like I'm moving overseas or anything."

My father walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Hon you should go inside so the ceremony can start.

She moved back and smiled. "I'm so glad I'm here to see this."

I smiled back. "Me too Ma."

She made her way to the doors and disappeared behind them.

"You look beautiful Tracy," Mandy said. It was the first time we had seen each other since she stayed at home the night before.

"Thanks Mands, so do you."

She twirled in her dress. She had her hair in a bun along with the others in my wedding party. She held a basketful of flower petals since she was also acting as the flower girl. We lined up with Mandy in front. Penny stood in front of me. Next were Amber, Inez, Noreen and Doreen. We all grabbed our bouquets of red and white roses. They symbolized unity and love and I thought that described my relationship with Link well.

My father stood beside me and offered me his arm. Music started to play and the doors opened for Mandy to start through. Doreen, Noreen and the others soon followed. Soon it was time to make my entrance. Michelle and Chris had brought Adam with them. He was going to walk down the aisle with Inez as the ring bearer.

My dad smiled down at me. "Ready sweetie?"

I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. The organist began playing "The Wedding March" and we started down the aisle. Everyone was watching me and my father as we made our way to the altar. I glanced towards our destination and saw Link smiling at me. He was handsome in a black tuxedo. A red rose was pinned to his jacket lapel. The groomsmen had on similar attire and roses.

Soon we stood before him. My father placed my hand in Links and clasped his shoulder.

"Take care of her son."

"I will," Link answered without any hesitation.

My father then went to sit besides my mom.

"You look beautiful," Link whispered to me.

I smiled. "You look rather dashing yourself."

He smiled and gave me his famous wink. I handed my bouquet to Penny so I could give both my hands to Link.

Father Bryan looked at us. He was wearing his usual black shirt, pants and white collar.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The next few words Father Bryan said escaped my notice. My eyes were trained on Link's and my hands were in his; that was all that mattered in that moment.

I was jolted back to everything around me when our priest said "Do you Lincoln Christopher take Tracy Edna to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Link smiled at me He took my hands and placed them on my stomach along with his. "I most certainly do."

"And do you Tracy Edna take Lincoln Christopher to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold; in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I squeezed his hand and smiled as the baby kicked under our joined hands. "I do."

"May I have the rings?" Father Bryan asked.

Seaweed took the rings from Adam's collar and handed them to Father Bryan. He performed a quick blessing and handed mine to Link.

"Now repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

Link placed the gold band on my left ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Father Bryan handed me Link's ring. "Now repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

I placed the plain gold band on his left ring finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

"Now with the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Link pushed back my veil before pulling me close and capturing my lips. I ran my tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth slightly, allowing my tongue to slip in. We kissed for another minute before turning to our family and friends. They were all clapping. My mom and Michelle had tears in their eyes.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln Larkin," Father Bryan said.

I took my bouquet from Penny and grabbed Links proffered arm and we walked down the aisle together. Penny, Seaweed, Corny, Amber, Fender, Inez, Mikie, Noreen, Brad and Doreen and Mandy followed.

Penny came up and hugged us once we got out the door. Mandy was next. The others followed.

"Okay we should probably all head to the reception. The photographer wants to take photos before we eat," Amber announced.

I chuckled as all the guys, including Link, groaned at the prospect of standing for pictures. I kissed him and he immediately smiled down at me.

"Mom and dad will take Adam home before joining us for dinner. They thought it best since there's no place for him really at the reception," Mandy said. Link and I both nodded at her.

We made our way out to the awaiting car. Link wanted to drive his car to the hotel. Our reception was going to be in the hotel's main ballroom.

When we pulled into a parking space at the hotel I noticed Link turn towards me. I cupped his cheek and his arm snaked around to the back of my neck. Our lips met in a searing kiss. It was deepened when Link pulled me closer so I was practically in his lap. My hands moved to his hair and his to my upper back. I pulled back taking deep breaths. Link was doing the same. I giggled upon looking at his face.

He raised his eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Your lips are swollen."

He grinned. "So are yours lil darlin."

I took out a handkerchief and started brushing it against his skin. "Yeah but you have lipstick all over your face too."

I heard a knock behind me and saw Penny and Seaweed through the window.

"Hey, you crazy lovebirds its time for pictures and your reception," Seaweed told us.

"You two can resume what you were doing later," Penny added.

I shook my head and grinned. Link groaned. He shifted his body and got out. I heard my door open and noticed him standing there with his hand extended towards me. I took Link's hand as he helped me out. Together with our friends we headed to the gardens in the back of the hotel where our pictures were to be taken. After about the tenth one I growled. It was getting to a point where I needed to use the bathroom and eat something. Link tenderly rubbed my shoulders to calm me down. When the last picture was taken I rushed inside to the bathroom. When I came out Link was waiting.

"Feel better Trace?"

"I will once we eat."

He chuckled. "Let's go then. I can't have my baby doll wasting away."

I gave him a chaste kiss and took his hand. He led us to the ballroom where we found Penny and Seaweed waiting for us. They were going to open the doors for our introduction. Our other guests had already arrived and been seated while we were outside.

Once inside we made our way to the head table, where we were sitting with the rest of our wedding party. All of the tables had white tablecloths and a small vase of red roses in the middle of them. Not long after we sat servers came out with our dinners. We had decided on burgers with fries or meatloaf and mashed potatoes as meals. I received both due to my ever present hunger.

I looked up when Seaweed cleared his throat. He was standing with a microphone. "It's time for the best man to say embarrassing things about the newlyweds…" he looked at us and smiled. "Just kidding."

"Really though you will never meet anyone sweeter than Tracy well except for Penny." he flashed Penny a smile "She sees the world for what it can be and doesn't take no for an answer. And as for Link, he is such an attentive gentleman I can see what attracted Tracy to him, or was it the smile and wink of his?" he said looking at me and winking. I giggled. Link was laughing besides me.

"Link is really a great guy and I am lucky for his friendship as well as Tracy's. I am glad that these two kind hearted souls found each other and I really do wish them luck in their marriage."

Link hugged him and I stood and engulfing Seaweed in a tight hug. "Thank you Seaweed. We love you too you know?"

He smiled again. "I know Trace."

I sat down with Link right beside me again. Penny stood and took the microphone from Seaweed. She told him that she loved him before turning to Link and me.

"Trace, we have known each other since we were five years old. You are my best friend, well aside from Seaweed," she said flashing him a smile. "And I remember reading the stories where young maidens would meet their prince charming. I am so glad that you finally found your prince and he's everything that you had wished for. Link I know I haven't known you as long as Tracy but I have come to adore you like a brother as Tracy is the sister I've always wanted. I only wish the best for you both and the little one that has yet to come into this world."

She leaned down and hugged both Link and me.

I wiped a few tears. "That was beautiful Pen. Thank you."

"We feel the same about you," Link added.

We were given a small toast and it was time for my first dance with Link as husband and wife. "Husband" I still didn't believe that he was my spouse. It was going to take some getting used to but luckily I had a lifetime for that. Having my mom here was also amazing. I never thought that she'd ever forgive me after she acted so harshly but here she was crying into my fathers shoulder at the speeches our friends gave.

I took Links hand as he led me to the dance floor. His arms encircled my waist as my wrapped around his neck. Soft music began to play as we swayed back and forth, keeping time with the song. Link leaned down and captured my lips. It took me only a moment to respond, using my conveniently placed hands to pull him closer. We were gasping for air when we parted. Resting my head on his chest we alternated from resting our heads next to each other to kissing as we danced.

Next I danced with my father and Link danced with Michelle.

"I don't think I have ever seen you happier," he told me as we moved to the music.

I smiled. "I am happy daddy."

"I am so glad that you and your mom overcame your differences. She is actually looking forward to having a grandchild. She just never thought that it would be so soon."

"It was a surprise to me too," I said honestly.

After a couple more dances it was time for cake. Link's hand covered mine as we cut into the three tiered chocolate cake. I ended up having two pieces.

There was more dancing and soon it was time to throw the bouquet. Amber caught it and stole a glance at Corny who gave her a quick smile. I knew the day she turned eighteen he would ask her out. I could see it in his eyes and the way that he looked at her. Brad caught the garter and pictures were taken of Amber sitting on his lap. She looked highly uncomfortable while he enjoyed it.

I took Links hand and was about to lead him to another dance when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Amber and Corny.

"Are you two having a good time?" I asked them.

"Yes," they both said.

"We wanted to catch you guys before tonight ended. We, I mean the whole wedding party got together and got you the honeymoon suite in this hotel for two nights," Corny said handing Link the room key. He put it in his pant pocket.

"Thank you but what about clothes?" I asked.

Amber sent me a "do you really think you'll spend any time in the next two days wearing clothes" look. "Penny and I raided your closet Trace while Seaweed and Brad went to Link's. Your suitcases are already in your hotel room."

"That was awfully nice of them," Link told me.

"Yeah, much better than your idea of finding a decent room somewhere," I said poking him in the ribs.

He smiled. "Come on baby doll lets dance some more then we'll head up to our suite."

I kissed him. "I like the sound of that."

**_TBC....._**


	5. Wedding Nights and Honeymoons

**A/N **_Sorry for the long wait between chapters..Also I'm guessing on the year at the end of the chapter so I may be off some but I think its ok....I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope that you like this one!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize..._

**

* * *

**

5.

Wedding Nights and Honeymoons

After parting ways with our guests Link led me to the elevators. Once inside I pulled him close and melded our lips together. His tongue grazed my lower lip and I happily parted my lips and allowed our tongues to mingle. We parted upon hearing the doors open to the sixth floor, where our suite was located.

"What number is the suite again?"

He took the key from his pocket and with a quick glance at it, handed it to me. "625."

I looked up wondering why he didn't just keep the key.

He smiled at me. "Lead on Mrs. Larkin."

I tilted my head and kissed him again before taking his hand. We walked off the elevator and after ascertaining the right way to turn, made a left. I only walked a few steps when I felt myself being swept up. My arms instantly went around Link's neck as he lifted me as if I weighed ten pounds.

"Linky what are you doing!?"

"Carrying my magnificent bride across the threshold," he answered.

"But we aren't even at the room yet and I weigh more than a leaf."

He kissed my nose. "Don't worry Trace, you feel as light as air."

Link walked a few more feet and stopped signaling that we had arrived at the door. I let my right arm leave his neck and opened the door with the key. Link nudged it with his knee and walked through. He gently placed me back on my feet before closing the door behind us. I took a look around the room and noticed that there was a tan sofa and a couple of chairs. There was a room that I assumed led to the bedroom and another that must be the bathroom.

"This room is amazing," I said.

"There's more to see," Link reminded me.

I went to the bedroom with Link following close behind. There was a huge four poster bed with a blue comforter. A bottle of what I hoped to be sparkling cider was chilling by a small table and there was a covered plate. Link took the cover off to find chocolate covered strawberries.

"Want a strawberry?" he asked.

I nodded and walked over to him. He handed me one and I delighted in its taste. He had one before walking over to the bottle.

He smiled. "Sparkling cider so there's no alcohol."

"Do you want some?" he added.

"Yes."

He uncorked it and poured some into champagne flutes. He handed a glass to me and I took a sip. He took a sip of his as well.

"Not bad," he commented.

I nodded and put the flute down before walking to the bathroom cursing this particular part of being pregnant. I turned the light on and saw a blue and white tiled floor. A huge white porcelain tub sat in the far corner of the room. Upon closer inspection I found water jets inside meaning that it could be used as a hot tub. I had never been in a hot tub before but had heard that they were quite enjoyable.

The suitcases were by a small closet in the bedroom. I quickly noticed it as I walked to the bathroom. Link was out on the balcony attached to the bedroom when I walked in so I grabbed a blue bikini and quietly walked back into the bathroom. I changed out of my wedding dress, hanging it on the back of the door. I slipped into the bikini and covered it with a white terrycloth robe hanging next to the door. I let out a breath and walked out to the balcony. Link had his back to me so I decided to wrap my arms around his waist like he had done with me so many times before. I was quiet as I encircled my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder, which was the easiest to reach.

He turned his head so I could see his profile and smiled. "Hey beautiful."

I smiled. "See anything good."

He turned in my arms and captured my lips. "I do now."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his cheesy line yet I found myself smiling all the same.

His eyes shifted to my robe and raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to change out of my dress," I told him.

"Into that?" he asked motioning to my robe.

I nodded. "I noticed something when I went to the bathroom."

"What?"

I took his hand and started towards the bathroom. He followed with a curious expression plastered on his face. When we got to the porcelain tub I pointed out the jets.

I decided to be bold. "It turns into a hot tub and I thought we might like to try it out."

Link turned it on and smiled. "Let me go change out of this tux and into my swimsuit while the water heats up. You should do the same."

I let the bathrobe fall to the ground. Link's eyes roamed my body and he pulled me close before placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back and a few minutes later we pulled away gasping for air. "You look ravishing doll. I'll be right back."

I nodded and he left. Within minutes he was back wearing a navy blue swimsuit. The water was warm and he helped me climb in before getting in. He sat down and I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He had his arm around my shoulder.

I happily sighed. "This feels heavenly."

He kissed the top of my head. "Definitely."

I looked up at him and smiled before moving away from his arms. Link's eyes were full of questions as I straddled him. I brushed my lips across his and he deepened it by putting his hand on the back of my neck and pulling me closer. I slowly rubbed up against his legs with mine earning a moan from Link. He pulled me close, so close that our bodies melded together. My breasts were up against his chest, a position neither of us seemed to mind. Our lips touched again and I slid my tongue across his bottom lip. He parted his mouth and my tongue slid next to his. I rubbed my hands down his arms as his massaged my back. I smiled as I felt Link's growing bulge on my thigh. I moved up and down as if I was dancing. As I grinded my hips against his I heard Link moan. He kissed my neck and chin before capturing my lips. When he pulled back I saw desire etched in his baby blues.

I kissed his neck.

"Trace bed now," I heard him say.

I moved off his lap and allowed him to stand. He took my hand and helped me out of the tub before sweeping me into a searing kiss. I grabbed for the towel but he took it from me.

"Allow me," he simply stated.

He wrapped the towel around me. I in turn took another towel and wrapped it around him. We quickly dried ourselves off but I noticed that my bathing suit was still wet. I looked up and noticed that Link was looking at our suits, probably thinking the same thing.

I cupped his cheek and he smiled at me. "Let's get out of these wet things," I told him.

He gave me a mischievous smirk. "I like that idea."

Before I could move Link had unhooked the top of my bathing suit. He kissed my lips and moved down my chin and neck. He continued down my collarbone and to my breasts. He lingered there, gently nibbling my exposed flesh. I whimpered as I pulled his face to mine for a kiss. I tugged his swimsuit down his hips. He helped me slip out of my bikini bottom and everything was tossed in a pile on the floor. I reached around his neck and together we walked to the bedroom.

Once I felt the back of my legs hit the bed I laid down, bringing Link with me. I could feel his warm breath as he moved to kiss my neck. I giggled at the warm sensation his breath gave me as he nibbled a piece of skin there. I tugged at his ear and whispered "I love you" to him. I felt him smile against my neck. He pulled away and captured my lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he parted them allowing me to deepen the kiss. My hands ran up and down his back. When I neared his waist he moaned softly against my lips. I leaned back and smiled as I parted my legs so Link could enter me. He instinctively knew what I was doing and with one easy thrust he pushed into me.

"Oh Linky," I cried as he started moving in and out.

My body felt on fire as I melded my lips to his. We continued to place kisses wherever we could as our bodies moved in sync. He came first. I followed shortly after. Panting for air we both fell back on the mattress. I rested my head on his shoulder as he covered us with the comforter. After a few minutes my breathing slowed down and I started to fall asleep. I could feel Link doing the same.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds outside the window. Link was softly snoring next to me. His arm was around me. I slowly moved out of his grasp and ran into the bathroom to grab the bathrobe I used the night before. I slipped into it and walked to the balcony. The cool breeze made me shiver but the sun was slowly rising over the buildings. I was staring at the sun when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I smiled as Link placed a kiss on my neck. I turned my head so I could see him.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. "Good morning to you too."

"I was surprised to not find you beside me when I woke."

"I wanted to see the sunrise," I told him before turning back to the horizon.

He placed his chin on top of my head. "It is certainly a wondrous sight."

We stood there for several more minutes until the sun was fully raised.

"Let's go back inside and order breakfast," Link suggested.

I nodded in agreement. I took his hand and followed him back inside.

The next day we boarded the train for New York City. We were going to spend a week there for our honeymoon. I looked out the window the entire way there. Mostly there were trees, buildings and train stops but I had never traveled that much so it was all exciting. I could feel Link's eyes on me.

"Are you finding anything fascinating?" I asked as I turned to him.

He smiled. "Yes my beautiful and happy wife."

"I'm just so excited to get to New York."

He chuckled before leaning forward and placing his lips on mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. I giggled when we parted.

Link raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"The baby kicked again."

Link grinned. "He or she must be feeling your excitement."

"Then I will probably be feeling lots of kicks today."

Link placed his hand on my stomach and chuckled as he felt a kick followed by another. "I guess you will doll.

The train arrived at Penn Station late in the morning. Link grabbed our suitcases and offered me his arm. I took it and together we walked through the crowds and onto the sidewalk. The buildings stood high in the sky and there were tons of taxis and people all around us.

"Wow the city is amazing!"

"You've only seen the train station and sidewalk Trace."

"Well it looks amazing and once we do some sightseeing I bet you'll agree with me."

He smiled. "I think we should grab a taxi first and find our hotel before we go sightseeing."

I nodded. Link stuck out his hand and after several minutes a taxi stopped in front of us. He quickly helped me in and after putting our suitcases in the trunk slid in next to me. After giving the cabbie the address we were speeding down the road. The way he was driving it took mere minutes to reach the hotel. We paid the cabbie and got out. Link grabbed the suitcases. He offered me his arm again and I took it as we walked into the lobby. It was huge with gold statues and a small fountain in the middle.

We went to the front desk and were quickly given a room. We found the elevator and went to the third floor. I held the room key so I unlocked the door to room 302 and walked inside first. Link followed with the suitcases. I walked into the living room part of the suite and found a white loveseat and matching chairs. The bedroom had a comfortable looking bed with a light blue comforter and white sheets. Link placed our suitcases on the dresser. Since it was still early we went downstairs and asked the concierge his suggestion for a nice place to go for lunch. He suggested the Stage Deli.

We thanked him and found a taxi. It took ten minutes to get to the restaurant. Link paid the driver then helped me out. The Stage Deli had a huge name sign up in a window. Link escorted me inside and we walked to the red headed hostess. The restaurant was nice with wood tables and booths with red seat covers. She showed us to our table and a raven haired waiter wrote down our drink orders; two cokes.

"So what do you want to see today?" Link asked as we looked over the menu.

"First I want the pastrami sandwich then I want to go see the Statue of Liberty," I answered.

He smirked. "I think that can be arranged."

When our waiter returned with our drinks we ordered. Link decided on a roast beef sandwich.

I turned to Link after taking a sip of coke. "We are going to see a play tomorrow right?"

He nodded. "Tomorrow night. It's called 'One Horrific Night'."

My eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah yes it's about a couple who are celebrating their anniversary and nothing goes right for them."

"I heard that it's supposed to be very comical," he told me.

"I look forward to seeing it."

The rest of the afternoon we spent exploring. We went to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island first. I loved seeing the rich history and even found that I had great-great grandparents on my father's side that came over from Europe. I knew that they had immigrated to this country but seeing the name Turnblad written on the pages of the ledger they had on display was an indescribable experience.

As we walked back to the boat I couldn't help but say "I can't believe I found my name in the ledger."

"It was kind of eerie seeing Turnblad and the year 1902," Link said.

"I wonder what else we can discover here in New York."

He leaned over and kissed me. "We'll just have to wait and see Trace."

**_TBC...._**


	6. New York Honeymoon

**A/N **_Thanks to H6p8gv and L.T. Freak for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to H6p8gv for his ideas! I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize (characters, songs, etc.)_

* * *

6.

New York Honeymoon

After leaving Ellis Island we went to Central Park and just walked around until the stars shone above us. I stopped at a beautiful brown horse with a matching mane. He was pulling a white carriage.

"Want to take a carriage ride doll?"

I nodded and Link walked over to the driver; a jovial man with bright eyes and hint of gray in his dark hair. They spoke for a few minutes before Link motioned me to him. I went over and grabbed his hand.

"This is Gus and he says he'd be happy to take us around the park."

I smiled up at Gus. "Thank you."

He gave me a toothy grin. "You're welcome ma'am."

Link helped me up into the carriage and I sat down. Moments later, he was beside, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head while Gus made a sound for the horse to move.

I sighed happily. "This is perfect."

"You're perfect," Link told me.

I rolled my eyes at his line but smiled.

As we rode around I looked up at the sky and noticed a shooting star.

I tapped Link's shoulder and pointed upward. "Link look there's a shooting star."

He looked up and grinned. "Are you going to make a wish?"

I smiled. "My wish already came true."

He leaned forward and our lips melded together in a searing kiss.

Gus dropped us off at our hotel even though I had only expected him to take us around the park. He told us that we reminded him of him and his wife when they had been newlyweds. I thanked him and Link shook his hand. He took my hand in his and we headed to the elevators inside.

The next night I dressed in a nice blue dress and kitten heels. Link looked handsome in gray pants and a blue dress shirt. I took his arm as we walked out of the room and made our way to the theatre. There was a huge sign saying "One Horrific Night" over the brown doors. Others milled around them as we all waited for the ushers to open the doors. Twenty minutes later Link escorted me to our seats in the second row. A beautiful red curtain covered the stage. We had to wait a little longer before the lights dimmed and then stayed dark. The curtains were drawn back and I became entranced by the world of a young couple on their anniversary.

There were a couple times when my eyes filled with tears from laughing hysterically as I watched the couple, Sue and Tom, came up against obstacles on their perfectly planned night. Despite all the mishaps that occurred for them the play had a happy ending. When the curtain closed signaling the end of the play Link arose and assisted me to my feet. We made our way back to the streets and to our hotel.

"Remember that scene where they kept running into the same guy on the street and he turns up to be the waiter at the restaurant?"

Link laughed. "Yeah, he was pretty shocked to find them at one of his tables."

I giggled. "The look on his face was priceless."

"I guess some things never go as planned," Link said.

"Not for Sue and Tom," I agreed. "But sometimes the unplanned events are more memorable."

"What unplanned event are you talking about?" Link asked.

I smiled up at him. "When you kissed me at the pageant and this baby," I answered as I put my hand on my stomach. The baby kicked and my smile brightened. Link saw it and placed his hand by mine. His face lit up as the baby kicked again.

"I wanted to kiss you before but that was my first real chance at doing so and _our_ baby will be loved even if he wasn't planned."

"Or she," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Or she."

"You really wanted to kiss me before the pageant?"

"How could I not? You're smart, beautiful, fun to be around…"

I pulled him closer and pushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss, not give him a chance to finish his sentence.

When we arrived back at the hotel I took off my heels and lay on the couch. Link moved my legs and placed them in his lap as he sat next to me. He began rubbing the soles of my feet. I moaned as he continued the massage. His hands stopped and he kissed my knee them moved up to my stomach. I repositioned myself as he kept moving up my body. When he reached my lips he melded his to mine. I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip and parted them. His tongue slipped in deepening the kiss. My arms weaved around his neck and pulled him closer as our tongues continued to explore the others mouth. His arms ran up and down my sides. I pulled away for a needed breath and smiled.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I asked.

Link stood and helped me up. I giggled. "I guess I already know the answer to that question."

He smiled and winked at me before leading me to the bedroom. Once there I pulled him into an intense kiss. He fervently kissed me back as he unzipped my dress. Shivers of delight ran down my spine as I helped unbutton his shirt. He followed me as I lay on the bed. He gently molded his lips to mine in a quick kiss before moving down my chin and nibbling a spot on my neck as I giggled. Satisfied by my response he moved down to my collarbone and stopped at my breast. I whimpered as he nibbled my soft flesh and unhooked my bra. He moved down and placed a sweet kiss on my stomach. I put my hand around his neck and pulled his lips to mine for a deep kiss. I undid his pants and helped him slide them off then I rubbed my hands all down his back as he pushed inside of me.

As he started thrusting I let out a loud moan. "Oh Linky!"

I matched each of his movements with my own as we performed a seductive dance between the sheets. Link lay next to me when we finished. I curled up next to him and once we both got our breathing under control, fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next day we saw a matinee showing of "Roommates". It was a play about these two women living in Chicago. They were complete opposites but found that they became friends despite their differences. One girl was an introvert named Sophia while the other was an extrovert named Emma. Sophia liked staying in and reading novels while Emma went out with her friends more. By the end of the show they came to realize that their differences only strengthened the bond between them. After the show Link and I stood outside the stage door waiting for autographs. The two actresses that played the roommates came out and signed our playbills. The one who played Sophia was really named Georgia. She was about my height with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Emma was named Caroline and she was taller with brow hair and blue eyes.

"You two were terrific," I told them.

"Thank you," they both said.

"Did you both enjoy the show?" Caroline asked. I could see her pout as she noticed Link's wedding band. I stifled a laugh knowing that he was indeed very easy on the eyes and how women liked that.

"We did, thanks," he answered.

Another actor stepped onto the street. He played one of Emma's friends, Sebastian. He had a tall muscular body and light brown hair. He shook Link's hand and signed his playbill before coming to me. I could feel his eyes look over my body appraisingly and a smile play on his face. Link's body tensed as he watched.

He took my hand and kissed it. "Hello, my name is Derek, what's yours?"

"I'm Tracy."

Link looked like he was getting ready to tell Derek some choice words but I winked at him and he relaxed.

"Well Tracy it's a pleasure to meet you. Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes."

He smiled at me. "I have a meeting I need to attend but if its not too forward I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me later."

"I'm sorry Derek but I already have plans with my husband," I told him putting my hand on Link's arm. He smiled back at me.

Derek looked from me to Link and frowned. "Oh well maybe another time." He quickly signed my playbill and walked to another person awaiting an autograph.

I looked at what he wrote and laughed. Link raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny doll?"

I showed him the playbill and he chuckled. "I have to give it to him. I mean you told him you were married to me yet he still had the gall to give you his phone number."

"I bet he did it thinking that I'd call if things didn't work out between us."

Link wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his lips on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck. "I hope he isn't holding his breath because Tracy it will work out."

I kissed him again. "I know."

After a few more autographs I hailed a taxi so that we could go to the Empire State Building. I was halfway up in the elevator when the elevation started to make me feel lightheaded and I leaned against Link's shoulder.

I felt him shift a little. "Are you ok Trace?"

"The height changes are making me feel a bit lightheaded," I told him.

He kissed the top of my head as he wrapped his arm around me and held me close. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"I'm sure it'll be better once we stop moving."

Link held me tight as the elevator continued its journey. It finally stopped and along with Link, I stepped out in a small room filled with souvenirs.

"Do you want to head outside?" Link asked.

I looked up to see his eyes carefully watching me. "I'm feeling better now," I told him.

I stood back leaving only my hand in his as we walked outside. The sky was blue and we could see for miles. Link was still holding my hand when I went to the edge. I looked straight ahead fearing that I would get woozy if I looked in any other direction. As I walked around I felt myself adjusting to the change in atmosphere. Not long after I retreated back to the elevator and stood with my head on Link's shoulder as we headed back to ground level.

"I think you should lie down or something," Link said as he hailed a taxi.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go back to the hotel."

A taxi pulled up to the curb and Link helped me into it before sliding next to me. He gave the driver the address and soon we arrived at the hotel. I went to lie on the bed once inside our room and instantly fell asleep.

An hour later I awoke to a dark room. The curtains were drawn across the window. Link probably did that thinking that the sun would bother me. I stood and upon opening them I saw that the sun was still out. My stomach grumbled a bit and I went out to the living room area searching for Link. He was no where to be seen.

"Link?"

There was no answer.

I looked around again. "Link?"

I still found no answer. A few tears formed in my eye as my mind started to fear the worst. The phone was on the table by the sofa. It rang once and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tracy hun, how are you? How do you like New York?"

I smiled at hearing my mom's voice though I was hoping it was Link. "I am doing okay and New York is amazing!"

"How does Link like it?"

"He is enjoying it too."

"How's everyone in Baltimore?"

"We are all doing fine. We miss you guys."

Link walked in with a bucket under his arm. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before placing the bucket on the other table. I felt my previous worry dissipate upon his arrival. "Aww, we miss you too," I told her.

"Michelle says that both Beth and Adam have been looking for you guys. Mandy has been playing with them and trying to keep them company."

I frowned slightly. "I look forward to playing fetch with them when we get back."

We talked for a few more minutes before I could tell she needed to go. "Well I'll let you go hun and I will see you in a few days. I hope you bring back lots of pictures," she told me confirming my suspicions.

"I will Ma. See you in a few days."

I hung up the phone and smiled.

"How are you feeling darlin?"

I turned my head and saw Link beside me. "I'm feeling better. Thanks for closing the curtains."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. "You're welcome. I didn't want the bright light to bother you."

I kissed him. "It didn't. I was surprised not to find you in the room when I woke."

He motioned to the bucket. "I'm sorry if I worried you but the ice was low so I filled up the bucket."

"Was that your mom on the phone?" he asked.

I nodded. "She was just wondering how we were doing. I forgot I gave her the hotel phone number before we left."

"I think we gave my parents the number too if I remember," he said.

"She told me that Adam and Beth miss us."

"We shall make sure that we play with them once we get home," he said.

My stomach chose this moment to grumble and I could help but giggle.

Link smiled. "I take it my beautiful wife is hungry."

I grinned liking how the word "wife" sounded and nodded. "Where should we go?"

Link's cheek rested on my head. "I was thinking that maybe we could just stay in and order room service."

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it affectionately. "That sounds perfect."

I sighed unhappily as Link removed his arm so he could find the room service menu. I enjoyed the way we were sitting together and the warmth emanating from our bodies being so close together. He came back and put his arm around me. I leaned into him again and he handed me the menu.

The next day I awoke early in the morning. Link was sleeping beside me. His hair pointed in every direction and I smiled knowing how he liked his perfectly styled hair. It was too tempting so I lifted my right hand and ran my fingers trough his mane. He stirred a little but did not wake. I kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom to dress for the day. By the time I came out Link was sitting up in bed.

I walked over and kissed him. "Morning Link."

"Morning Trace, you're up early," he responded.

"I thought we could get any early start today. We only have a couple days left."

Link looked at my white blouse and checkered skirt. "What do you want to do today?"

I smiled. "Go to Macy's and a few other stores."

He let out a groan as he stretched. His stretch gave me ample opportunity to ogle his nice chest. "Great shopping," he muttered sarcastically.

I giggled. "Shopping's fun plus you'll be with me."

Link smirked as a thought occurred to him. "Since you are taking me shopping is there something you'd do for me first?"

I nodded. "Anything."

"Come back to bed," he said boldly.

"I'm dressed already."

He gave me a mischievous look. "I can fix that."

I climbed in next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He leaned over and kissed me as he gently rolled me over so my back was pressed against the mattress.

An hour later I was dressed again after smoothing the wrinkles in my blouse. Link was impeccably dressed in a long sleeved black t-shirt and gray pants. His hair had been slicked back with hairspray. Mine was pushed off my face with a headband.

We had breakfast downstairs in the hotel restaurant before heading to Macy's. We spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon shopping in different stores until my feet could no longer take the walking. After a short rest we ate at The Stage Deli for dinner. During the next couple of days we walked around enjoying the Bronx Zoo and different historical sights in the city. We even were privy to a small performance by a guitar player singing songs on the sidewalk.

I exploded in applause as he began playing his last song. It was a rendition of "I Got You Under My Skin", it reminded me of what a wonderful time we had in New York. Link must have seen my wistful expression for he took my hand and pulled me close.

"What's the matter Trace?" he asked as we swayed to the music.

I looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I just realized how I am going to miss New York. It does get under your skin in a way."

He looked around then locked eyes with me. "It does. We can always come back someday after the baby is born."

"I'd like that," I told him as we continued dancing.

**_TBC...._**


	7. Homecoming

**A/N **_Hey I know its been a while and I apologize...inspiration for this story was lost for a bit but I with the help of **H6p8gv **I was able to find it again. I want to thank **LittleFairyMaiden, H6p8gv, **and **sm Neal **for reviewing the last chapter and all of you who have alerted and favored this story..I really do appreciate it! I hope it was worth the wait!..._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Hairspray..though Mandy, Beth, Adam and Dr. Miller are characters that my co-author and I created...._

* * *

7.

Homecoming

The train ride home seemed to take less time than the ride to New York. I was distraught about leaving the excitement that was found there but I knew that we had to get back to our regular lives. I was resting against Link with my head on his shoulder as the train chugged on its way. He must have noticed my forlorn expression and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Trace, we will go back."

I sighed. "I look forward to being in Baltimore again but I really do miss New York."

"We had an amazing week and I'll miss it too but…"

I nodded. "I know."

We soon stopped at our platform and I took Links hand as we walked off the train and into the station with our suitcases. My mom, dad and Michelle were standing there waiting for us. I could feel my distraught melt away and threw my arms around each of them.

"We missed you hun," Ma said.

"Welcome home," Michelle added.

My dad smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"Where's dad?" Link asked.

Michelle reached for one of the suitcases. "At home with Mandy."

Wilbur intercepted her before she could touch it. "Let me help with the suitcases."

She smiled and nodded. Together we all made our way to the cars. Chris and Mandy were waiting for us when the car pulled into the driveway. Link got out first then helped me. Mandy was standing in front of me the moment I stepped out of the car.

"What did you bring?"

"Mandy you should be glad for Link and Tracy being home, not concerned with what gifts they brought," Chris scolded as he came up beside her.

She pouted and I laughed.

He turned to me and smiled. "It's good to have you two home," he added as he hugged me and patted Link's shoulder.

"It's good to be home," I told him.

"Let's get inside. You must be tired and hungry from your trip," Michelle said.

I took Link's hand as we followed Michelle and Chris inside. My parents and Mandy weren't far behind. I led Link to the couch and we sat down while Michelle and Edna hurried to the kitchen to whip up something. My dad, Chris, and Mandy sat in the unoccupied chairs. Within moments Michelle and my mom came back with plates full of roast beef and turkey sandwiches. Adam and Beth barreled down the stairs and jumped into our laps.

"Hey guys!" They took turns licking my face. They then moved onto Link's.

I grabbed the roast beef sandwich and bit into it.

"So how was your trip?" Chris asked.

My mouth was full so Link answered. "Amazing dad."

As we ate Link and I took turns telling everyone about New York. When we got to the plays and getting asked out by the actors Michelle laughed, Mandy looked disgusted by the whole thing and my parents were incredulous. Chris just shook his head.

"That guy had some balls asking our Tracy out," he said.

"Eww dad!" Mandy shouted.

He flushed at Mandy's outburst and Michelle's astonished expression. "Guts I mean. The guy had some guts," he said, amending his previous statement.

Link wrapped his arm around me. "He certainly did."

I scoffed. "He was harmless."

My mom spoke for the first time since we started talking about our trip. "I think you both handled that well."

"Thanks Ma."

When we neared the end of our tale I turned to Link. "Link will you go get the two white bags from our suitcase?"

"Certainly doll."

I received a quick peck on the lips before he went out to the cars. He handed me the bags when he returned. I took out five gifts and handed them out to their recipients. I bought colored purses for my mom, Michelle and Mandy. Mom's was tan, Michelle's black and Mandy's gray. For my dad and Chris Link had found tan wallets.

"You didn't need to get us anything hun."

Mandy thought otherwise. "Yes they did." I rolled my eyes at her.

"We wanted to Ma."

"Thank you sweetie," Michelle said. The others followed in thanking us.

"You're welcome," I told them.

Adam and Beth's presents were on the bottom of the bag. I bought them both treats and rawhide bones. They happily grabbed the bones and lay down on the rug to gnaw their new treats.

When it was time to go everyone came with us to our new home. It was just down the street so it took us less than ten minutes to get there. Michelle had kept the key safe for us so she handed in to me and I opened the front door. The guys went to the car and started on getting the suitcases in the house. I walked around each room lovingly touching each piece of furniture.

"I still can't believe this is mine," I murmured.

"You mean ours," Link corrected. He was behind me.

I turned to him. "Ours," I said. "That has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

He walked over and wrapped his arm around me. I rested my head on his chest and could feel him smile. "It sure does."

Adam ran in the room and began his on investigation. "Do you think he'll like his new home?" I asked Link.

He nodded. "I'm sure he will."

Over the next few days we got settled into our new home. Our friends and family also came by to visit and we gave presents to those who hadn't received theirs yet. We had our pictures from New York developed and showed them to everyone as well.

"New York looks so magical," Penny uttered as she looked through them.

I nodded. "It was. Maybe you and Seaweed can go there some day."

She smiled. "Maybe."

"I want to visit Broadway myself," Amber stated.

"You should be on Broadway, not just visit it," Corny said before kissing her temple.

Soon October turned to November and everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving. Link and I were going to have dinner at his parent's house. My parents were also invited.

A few days before Thanksgiving, I awoke to a pounding in my head. I sat up but it only made it worse.

"Trace?"

I looked over to see Link in the doorway. His face held a worried expression.

"I think I need to lie down again," I whispered letting my words dictate my actions.

Link was instantly by my side with the back of his hand to my forehead. "I think you have a fever, let me go get the thermometer," he told me.

"And some Tylenol," I called to him as loudly as I could.

When he came back in the room he had a thermometer, glass of water and a bottle of what I assumed to be Tylenol. He sat the bottle and glass down on the nightstand before sitting next to me.

"Sit up so I can take your temperature," he told me. I gently shifted my body so I was in a semi sitting position. Link handed me the thermometer and I stuck it in my mouth. After a few minutes he took it out and held it up to the light.

"One hundred, that's not good. Here maybe the Tylenol will help." He handed me the water and two white pills and I popped them into my mouth before drinking some water.

"Maybe after a nap I'll feel better."

"Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need anything." He leaned over and brushed his lips over my forehead before leaving the room. I was asleep within minutes of laying my head on the pillow.

"Tracy."

I groaned and rolled over. It felt like mere seconds since I fell asleep.

"Trace?"

I cracked an eye open and found Link's; his forehead was scrunched up in worry. The lamp shone soft light over the room. I felt something heavy on my leg and upon gazing in that direction, found Adam's head on it. I ran my hand down his head.

"You've been in bed all day. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really but I am thirsty." My voice was dry and hoarse. He nodded and took the water glass from the nightstand before leaving the room. He returned with it filled with orange juice.

"Orange juice is supposed to be really good if you have a cold," he told me.

"Who told you that?" I asked before sipping it.

"My mom used to say that when I got sick. She'd always get me a glass of orange juice."

I grinned slightly. "I should have known. Your mom's amazing."

He brushed some tendrils from my face. "She is." His fingers felt cool against my skin. You're still warm," he murmured.

"We can call the doctor tomorrow."

He nodded. "I think that's a good idea. Let's call Dr. Miller since you being sick cannot be good for either you or the baby."

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"Let me get you something to eat then you can go back to sleep."

"Okay."

Link went downstairs and came back with a sandwich and soup on a tray. He placed the tray over my lap and sat down next to me. I smiled at him and he used his eyes to urge me to eat. I picked up the spoon and sipped the soup.

"Chicken noodle?" I savored the taste thinking how it seemed similar to my mom's recipe. She always made it when I was sick.

"Your mom called and I mentioned that you weren't feeling well so she brought a container of soup for you."

I ate all of the soup and half the sandwich before falling back asleep. The next morning my temperature was down to ninety-nine point one. Link called Dr. Miller and informed him of my symptoms.

"He said that it sounds like just a cold and a few days rest is all you need. He doesn't think the baby is in any harm." He kissed my cheek.

A week later I was much better. Link had gone with me for another check-up with Dr. Miller and my pregnancy was progressing nicely. I had been having strange dreams that always centered on babies. I had asked Michelle about it and she told me that my dreams were normal. That night after my doctor visit another dream visited me.

_I was pushing a baby stroller and stopped to check on the baby. He/she looked alright so I continued onward. As I turned the corner the baby made a gurgle sound. I checked on him/her once again and gasped upon seeing his/her right arm missing. I began looking around everywhere and even backtracked, trying to find where it went but with no luck. When I went to check on the baby again his/her arm was back. My mind went through all of the possibilities from lack of sleep to a momentary light flash that could explain what I had just seen. I pondered this for a few minutes before deciding that it didn't matter, the babies limbs were all intact. So I carried on down the street and to the house. I sat on the porch steps and turned the stroller so I could look at the baby. I moved the yellow blanket and noticed that he/she had eleven toes instead of ten._

I sat up in bed at that point. The dream seemed to address my fears that there'd be some abnormality when the baby was born.

"What's wrong doll?"

I looked over to see Link looking at me. "Just a bad dream," I told him.

"Want to tell me about it? Maybe it'll help you fall back asleep." He sat up, pushing his pillow up a little so he could rest his back on it.

I nodded and proceeded to tell him about the dream. He just waited patiently as I told him the details.

"Trace, our baby will arrive and he or she will have two arms, two legs, ten toes and ten fingers," Link said when I was finished.

"I know, but my subconscious doesn't seem to agree with me. It places these worries in my dreams."

"But what if the dreams…" I didn't finish my thought for he leaned over and his lips met mine while his hand touched my stomach. My hand went around his neck pulling him closer as our kiss deepened. I was breathing in short, heavy gasps when we parted. Link was doing the same.

"You did that on purpose to distract me didn't you," I said.

He smiled. "It worked didn't it?"

I grinned back. It had and he knew it. "Let's lie back down and try to get some sleep," he told me. I nodded slightly before shimmying back under the covers. Link did the same and gently placed his arm around my stomach.

**_TBC...._**

_Please review and let me know what you think....._


	8. An Unconventional Arrival

**A/N **_Thanks to **H6p8gv** and **LittleFairyMaiden** for reviewing the last chapter...I really do appreciate it! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter...This is the first time where I switched POVs (I use Link at one point..hope it doesn't confuse you)_

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Hairspray..._**

* * *

8.

An Unconventional Arrival

The holidays came and went. Soon it was the beginning of February. Being almost nine months along, I had difficulty sitting at the desks for extended periods of time. In some classes I even had to sit at an angle so my stomach wouldn't be squished by the desk. One class where I didn't have to sit like that was Italian class. As Signora Vitaggio was discussing how to conjugate verbs, I squirmed in my chair. Link sat next to me and noticing my discomfort, passed me a note.

_Are you alright Trace?_

I scribbled a reply and handed it back to him.

_My feet are sore and I'm uncomfortable sitting in this chair._

He gave me a comforting smile and handed me the note back.

_It won't be long before class is over. When we get home I'll massage your feet. _

I smiled over at him. He really was a sweet guy.

_I'd like that but we have to watch Mandy this afternoon remember?_

He looked at the note when I passed it to him and frowned.

_Can we lock her in her room or something? She's so annoying sometimes._

I giggled slightly at his reaction, though I wouldn't condone him doing what he had asked. I wrote something and passed it back to him.

_No, we cannot lock your sister in her room. _

He frowned but nodded when he read what I wrote. The teacher went over and turned the lights off so we could watch a movie. I was dozing a bit when I felt a small pain in my stomach. I ignored it but then I felt another several minutes later; this one sharper than the first.

"Oww," I exclaimed.

Link's eyes were filled with worry and panic when he turned towards me.

"Tracy Larkin, it is not time to say ciao just yet. We still have ten minutes left in class," Signora Vitaggio chided.

"What's wrong?" Link whispered.

"I think I'm in labor," I whispered back, realizing the pains must be contractions. His eyes widened at the realization that our baby would be arriving soon. I stood up and made my way to the door with Link following close behind.

"Where are you two going?" Signora Vitaggio asked. We just ignored her as we walked out into the hall.

A few minutes later Amber came out of the room, towards us. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Tracy is in labor," Link told her.

Amber gasped. "Oh! Do you want me to call for an ambulance?"

I shook my head. "Link will drive me."

"Will you tell the teacher that we are on the way to the hospital?" Link asked.

Amber nodded. "Of course. Want me to tell anyone else?"

"Possibly call my dad; we were supposed to watch Mandy later but obviously we can't."

"Okay Link, now get Tracy to that hospital." She went off to find a payphone quickly to first call Chris.

"Will you call my mom as well?" I called to her. Amber turned and nodded before continuing down the hall.

I felt another contraction. Link instantly wrapped his arm around me and nudged me towards the front of the school. Some students and teachers watched us as we made our way outside. My water broke right before reaching the main door and I could have sworn that someone said "Cleanup aisle ten" as we exited the building.

When we reached the hospital Link jumped out and got a nurse to bring a wheelchair for me. They both helped me into it and the nurse, a nice looking strawberry blonde, took me inside. Link was right by my side the entire way. I was given a room while Link filled out some necessary forms and Dr. Miller was called. The nurse, Greta, helped me into my gown. Link walked in a moment later and helped me into bed. Greta took my blood pressure and used the fetal heartbeat machine to listen to the baby's heart.

"Your blood pressure is 120 over 80 and the baby's heartbeat sounds fine," she told us once she finished her exam. "I'll be back later to check on you," she added before turning to leave.

Link was sitting in a chair by my bed. My left fingers were intertwined with his. "Thank you," he told her.

She smiled at us before leaving. "How are you doing?" Link asked.

"I've been better," I answered.

His lips curled upwards. "You're the strongest person I know. You can do anything and everything will be okay."

I moved to kiss him but a contraction stopped me in my tracks; the pain coursing through my entire abdominal region.

Link had a distressed expression. I was wincing when I saw my mom stop in the doorway. "Link what is it? Tracy, hun, are you ok?" she said quickly as she flew to our sides.

The pain had subsided and I looked up at her. I gently squeezed Link's hand to let him know that I was better. He sighed as he relaxed. "I just had a contraction Ma," I told her.

She visibly calmed. "Do you need anything?"

"Some ice chips would be nice," I said. She nodded and gave us both a kiss on the forehead before going out the door.

While she was gone, Dr. Miller came in. "So Tracy I see your little one wants to have an early arrival."

I nodded as I spoke, "Yes, it seems that way."

Link looked at the doctor. "Will the baby be okay being born early like this?"

"Yes, Tracy is at full term so the baby should be healthy."

"Thank you doctor," Link said, his gaze returning to me.

My mom returned and I immediately popped a few ice chips in my mouth as another contraction hit. Link grabbed a paper towel from the wall dispenser in the bathroom and wiped my forehead.

"Let me check to see how far along you are," Dr. Miller told me. I nodded and positioned myself for the exam. Link sat there, letting me hold his hand.

"You're at two centimeters," he said.

"So we've got a ways to go," I murmured. He nodded. "I'll be back later to check on you," he said before leaving.

"Do you need anything Trace?" Link asked.

My tongue ran over my parched lips. "I'm a little thirsty." He nodded and went to the counter to grab a cup from a stack that sat atop of it. He took one and went into the bathroom. When he handed me the cup, I took one huge gulp, emptying it.

A little while later Dr. Miller returned to check on my progress. He frowned when he finished.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You're not as far along as I would like," he answered.

"So what should we do?" my mom inquired. Link looked like he had wanted to ask him the same thing.

"Well, we'll wait a little longer and see what happens. If the baby doesn't want to come out naturally we can always give her a cesarean section."

"Isn't that a surgery?" my mom asked.

Dr. Miller nodded. "I've performed them before and have never had a problem yet."

"Maybe we won't have to worry about that," Link said.

The doctor left, and after a few minutes, I started to snooze a little. I woke up when another wave of pain hit.

"Contraction?" Link asked.

I nodded and upon realizing that I was squeezing his hand, loosened my grip. He gently rubbed the hand I had held. "Sorry," I murmured.

His fingers lightly brushed my forehead and cheek. "It's ok doll."

A few more hours went by and Dr. Miller came back for another check-up. While he was there, he checked the baby's heartbeat. It wasn't as strong as earlier. He felt my stomach and did an internal exam.

"Tracy, I think I know why you're not progressing as you should."

I stared at him. "What is it?"

"It seems that the umbilical cord has wrapped itself around the baby, preventing him or her from moving."

"What can we do?" Link, Ma, and I all asked at the same time.

"If it's ok with you, I'd like to perform a cesarean section."

"If it can get the baby out before any damage can be done to him or her then yes, its ok," I told him.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Dr. Miller said as he walked out of the room.

"Are you sure about this hun?" Ma asked.

"Yeah, Trace, surgery has its risks," Link added.

I put a hand on both my mom's and Link's arm. "I trust Dr. Miller."

The doctor walked back in and they took my blood pressure and other tests in preparation.

"Mr. Larkin, Mrs. Turnblad, you can stay in the waiting room," he told them.

"I'm not leaving Tracy," Link said adamantly.

"Sir, I highly recommend that you sit with your family and friends and wait," Dr. Miller told him.

Link just stood there with his arms folded. A few moments later the doctor sighed. "Go find Greta and get some scrubs then."

Link grinned and went to find Greta. My mom kissed my forehead. "I'll be out in the waiting room. I'm sure Wilbur and Penny are there."

"Michelle, Chris, Mandy and the entire council too," I said.

"I bet they are hun. I'll see you in a bit." My mom squeezed my hand before going out the door.

Dr. Miller watched as she left and turned to me. "Now Tracy, we are going to give you anesthesia so you'll be asleep during all this. When you wake you'll have your new baby."

"Ok," I said.

* * *

Link POV

I found Greta at the nurse's station. "Hi, I told her. I came in with my wife earlier. The doctor told me to ask you for scrubs."

She smiled. "Ah, yes, Tracy's husband Link, right?"

I nodded. She went over to a hall closet and pulled out a set of blue pants and a shirt. "Here, the bathroom's down the hall," she said, handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said before finding the bathroom to change. When I came out I saw that they were wheeling Tracy out of her room. I ran over to them and took her hand in mine. She turned her head and smiled.

"Those match your eyes," she said softly.

I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it. "I wish they were brown to match your eyes; they are bewitching."

Greta and another nurse, chubby with short black hair, wearing a nametag that said "Fran", joined us as I said that. They were smiling and giggling. I looked at Tracy, waiting for her reaction. She was grinning and I was glad that I could distract her even if it was for a moment. The idea of Tracy having surgery made me anxious. A million things could go wrong and I didn't want to lose either my wife nor my child. She had to be as nervous as I was, but she never showed it. She was the picture of calm.

"Love you Link."

"I love you too Trace."

I continued holding her hand as we made our way to the operating room. The doctor and nurses went into another room full of sinks. Fran came in first and hooked Tracy up to an IV.

"What's that for?" I asked, trying to hide the nervous tint in my voice.

"Its anesthetic," she answered.

"Don't worry Link, Dr. Miller explained that he was going to give it to me while you were out of the room," Tracy said.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He frowned, probably hoping that I'd change my mind; but I didn't want to leave Tracy.

"Mr. Larkin?"

I looked to my left and saw Greta. "Yes?"

She pointed to the door. "Could you please stand behind the door? You can look in using the window."

I kissed Tracy's hand once more and placed it beside her. "I'll be right over there," I told her before walking to the aforementioned area.

Tracy was covered except for her stomach. Greta painted her stomach with some solution the doctor called iodine. Dr. Miller took a scalpel in his right hand and moved it towards her stomach. I turned so that I didn't have to see him cut her. I didn't turn back around until I heard a cry.

Greta tapped me on the shoulder and I looked at her to see a small bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, you have a daughter."

A daughter! That meant that I was really a father! I held onto the wall next to me to keep from fainting.

"Would like to hold her?"

I nodded and she gently handed the baby to me. She was so tiny and fragile looking as I supported her head with my arm. The moment she was in my arms I knew that I'd battle the world to keep her safe.

"She's beautiful," Greta told me.

"Yes she is," I murmured. She had a small tuft of dark brown hair and Tracy's nose and chin.

"How is Tracy?" I asked.

"She's doing fine. The doctor is finishing up with her and she'll be brought back in her room. She'll wake in an hour or so," Greta answered, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come let's share the news with your family and friends."

"I was hoping that Tracy and I would do that together, but I guess it wouldn't be good to keep them waiting. I'm sure my mother-in-law already told them about the cesarean."

Greta nodded. "I can take the baby to the nursery so your wife can see her before the others."

"I'd appreciate that thanks. I know she'd want to see our daughter first."

I handed my daughter back to Greta and followed her down the hall. She showed me to the waiting room then headed towards the nursery. As I opened the door several pairs of eyes stared at me.

"We have a daughter!" I exclaimed.

My mom and Edna were hugging me before I could take another breath.

"How's Tracy?" they asked simultaneously.

"She's still asleep, but she'll awaken soon."

My father and Wilbur patted me on the shoulder and I received more hugs from Amber and Penny.

"I have a niece!" Mandy shouted. I smiled and nodded.

"Have you named her yet?" Penny asked.

"No I wanted to wait until Tracy was awake."

I must have seemed eager to get back to Tracy because Amber told me, "Go back to her and we'll see you in a little while."

"Yeah go back to Trace, she'll want you to be there when she wakes," Seaweed added.

I smiled at my friends and family. "I'll come get you when you can see Tracy and the baby."

My mom nodded. "Just go." I didn't need to be told twice as I turned around.

* * *

Back to Tracy POV

I was standing behind a swing pushing a child, my child. She had a pink dress on and giggled happily as she went higher and higher. A warm light blurred her facial features so I couldn't see what she looked like.

"Tracy."

It sounded like Link's voice. I glanced across the playground and the warm light that I had seen got brighter and brighter.

"Trace?"

I blinked a couple times before opening my eyes. It took a moment for them to adjust and I found myself staring at a white ceiling. I heard someone shifting beside me and moved my head in that direction. Link was watching me.

"You're finally awake," he said.

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour," he replied.

"How are you feeling?" he added.

"Okay." I touched my stomach with my right hand. It felt smaller than it did and I remembered that I had just given birth. "Link is the baby alright?" I asked.

"She's perfectly fine," he answered.

I let out a breath. "A daughter? We have a daughter?"

"Yes, a beautiful seven pound nine ounce baby girl."

"Can I see her?"

He smiled. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to ask that question." He found the call button and pushed it.

A couple minutes later a chubby older woman appeared. "Hi, I'm Fran," she said. "Would you like to see your daughter now?"

I nodded and with a smile she left. "Link, how'd she know what I wanted?"

"She was in the operating room with you," he stated.

I really didn't remember much other than hearing Link say that he loved me. Fran walked back in holding our daughter. She handed the baby to me and I couldn't help but be amazed at her. This precious baby was created by the love Link and I shared. I gently held her tiny hand and felt of her skin. A strong impulse to protect the child in my arms suddenly took hold of me.

Link softly chuckled beside me. I stared at him. "I can tell by your face that you feel it too," he simply said.

I just kept gazing at him for a moment before realizing what he meant. "You mean the strong desire to protect our daughter at any cost?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it parental instinct."

I refocused on our daughter. She had my nose and chin and dark hair like Links. I've heard about girls having a maternal instinct but I was unsure if I ever would or what it would feel like. It was an incredible feeling to say the least.

Link brought me out of my thoughts when he asked, "What are we going to name her?"

"Angela."

"Angela Larkin, I like that," Link muttered.

"Angela Lynne Larkin," I said, smiling.

Link stood and gave me a chaste kiss before ghosting his lips across Angela's forehead. She squirmed a little in my arms.

"Our darling little angel," I added holding her close.

"Shall we let everyone meet her?" Link asked. I knew we should but I felt the urge to just keep her here with us but I also knew that our friends and family would want to see her so I said, "Yes."

Link stood and giving us both a kiss headed out the door. Angela nestled closer as we awaited everyone. Link soon came back followed by my mom, dad, Michelle, Chris and Mandy. I received a quasi hug from both Link's parents and mine; the best they could do without hurting Angela.

"Where's my niece?" Mandy asked.

"In Tracy's arms," Link answered matter-of-factly.

Mandy came over and sat next to me on the bed.

"Careful Mandy," Michelle warned her.

"She's fine dear," Chris told his wife.

I held Angela up so that Mandy could see her. "What's her name?"

I grinned. "Angela Lynne Larkin."

Michelle and Ma both said "Lovely name." at the same time.

Ma softly chuckled at how they both spoke at the same time. "I'm so glad that I could be here hun."

"Me too Ma," I told her; my words were laced with sincerity.

"Can I hold her?" Mandy asked.

I looked to Link and Michelle. They nodded in approval. "Alright but support her head," I stated.

She angled her body so she was facing me. "I will."

I handed Angela to her and watched as Mandy marveled over her soft skin and small limbs. Ma was next as the others took turns holding Angela. Throughout the next couple hours the others came in and visited. The girls all cooed over our daughter and the guys congratulated us. When peace finally settled and everyone left I sighed contentedly.

"What are you thinking doll?" Link asked. He was standing a few feet from the bed with Angela in his arms. A smile lit his handsome features.

I smiled back at him. "I was thinking with Angela finally here, we have our happy ending."

He placed Angela in a portable crib and walked to me, where he leaned over and captured my lips with his.

When he stood back he said, "Trace it's not an ending but only the beginning and its going to keep getting better."

* * *

**E/N **_This isn't the last chapter..theres still an epilogue left..._

_I know that Link being near the room while she gave birth is well unconventional but H6p8gv and I wanted to think that Link wouldn't have wanted to leave Tracy so allow us the creative license to use this..._

**_hippogriff-tamer _**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N **_I'd like to thank H6p8gv and LittleFairyMaiden for reviewing the last chapter...I would also like to thank them for all their help with this epilogue...its always sad to see a story end but it has been fun and challenging to write this one..I hope that you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs you recognize.._

* * *

Epilogue

Three and a half months later…

I stood in front of my mirror fixing the few tendrils that fell across my forehead. A pair of warm arms wrapped around my smaller stomach. I smiled as Link's face appeared in the mirror, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful Trace," he said softly. I was wearing a red satin dress that came to my knees. I turned so that I could get a better look at him. "You look quite handsome yourself," I told him. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back as usual.

I heard the door open and slam shut. "Guess that means Mandy and your mom are here."

He shook his head. "Does my sister know how to do anything quietly?"

I heard a soft whimper from the nursery. "No."

Link moved his hands from my waist and followed me into the nursery. When I looked down at my daughter, Angela was laying on her back, her eyes staring up at me. I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. "Did Aunt Mandy scare you honey?" She whimpered again. I hummed as I gently rocked her. Link just watched us with a contented smile upon his face. "You're amazing," he murmured.

"Link, Tracy," Michelle called.

"We're in the nursery mom," Link called back, loudly enough so she'd hear but not to frighten Angela. Michelle soon appeared with Mandy by her side. "You look lovely," his mom told us, "but you should be careful that Angie doesn't spit up on your dress dear," she added.

"She's fine," I told her.

"Wow Tracy, that dress is so pretty," Mandy stated.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Why don't you come downstairs so I can get pictures of you," Michelle suggested before going downstairs herself with Mandy a few feet behind her. Link frowned and I chuckled. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My mom's going to want a million pictures of us. Your mom will too, when she arrives."

I walked over to him and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say now doll."

"The sooner we let our moms take pictures the sooner they will be done," I reminded him. I then motioned with my head for him to follow me downstairs, Angela still nestled in my arms.

"Smile," Michelle said as she snapped a picture of us as we walked down the last few steps. I heard Link sigh behind me. Moments later my parents appeared at the door and Mandy let them in.

"You two look wonderful," Ma cooed.

For the next half hour or so we stood in various positions while our parents took numerous pictures. Sometimes Link or I would hold Angela and others we were just standing together. He smiled in relief when it was over. I giggled softly at him. "It wasn't that bad was it?"

He smiled as he shook his head. "I had you by my side." I snaked my hand around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him. When we parted I looked over to find my mom and Michelle grinning at us. "You two better get going, we'll take care of Angela," my mom said. Link nodded.

I walked over to my mom, who was holding Angela, and kissed my daughter on her forehead. Link did the same. "We'll be back later sweetie," I told her. She smiled up at me.

"Come Trace," Link said quietly. I hesitated a bit. Despite Angela being three months old it was still hard to leave her for any period of time. Link noticed my hesitancy and squeezed my hand. I took a few deep breaths and smiled at him. He winked before holding the door open for me.

The senior prom was being held in the same hotel where Link and I had been married. I couldn't help but smile as the memories of the ceremony flashed through my mind.

"What you thinking about?" Link asked, though his eyes gave away that he was thinking along the same lines as I was.

"I was thinking about our wedding." I couldn't believe that it had only been seven months since the day I had become Mrs. Link Larkin.

"Me too," he admitted.

We just stood there in our memories for a few minutes before someone coughed. I looked up to see Amber and Penny standing a few feet away. Penny was wearing a light green cotton dress that fell just past her knee while Amber wore a pink dress. Both had modest bodices that showed off their collarbones and some skin underneath it.

"What you guys doing?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, you looked like you were off in space or something," Amber added.

"We were just remembering our wedding."

Amber and Penny both smiled. "We are having the prom in the same room as your reception," Amber stated.

Seaweed walked up wearing a navy blue tux and kissed Penny. "So what are you all standing around here for? Aren't we here to dance?"

I snickered. Only Seaweed could deliver a line like that and get us all to laugh.

"We will dance Seaweed," Penny told him.

Link held the door open as we all walked into prom. I was instantly greeted with a big dance floor framed by several round tables. A band was set up on the far side of the room closest to the dance floor. Several couples including a few council members were already dancing to "Love Me Tender" by Elvis. They all looked so happy with the girls smiling sweetly at their beaus.

On the other side there was a white arch where photos were being taken. I heard Link sigh again. "More pictures," he muttered.

I grinned good naturedly at him. "Its only a couple more, where's the harm in that?"

"I'm already seeing white circles what's a couple of more?" Link said dryly.

I smiled up at him and tugged his arm. "Come on, it'll only take a couple minutes."

He came with me as we made our way to the arch. After the photographer, a man with sandy brown hair and friendly eyes, took our picture and names we strode out to the dance floor. Soft music was playing and Link took me into his arms as we moved our bodies in sync with each other. I shivered as Link's hand ran up my arm, coming to rest on my cheek. I gazed up at him and saw Link staring at my lips. I obliged him by tilting my head so that he could press his lips to mine. I kissed him back and when we parted the song had ended. So I led Link to one of the tables, where Penny and Seaweed were seated. Tammy and IQ were also there. Tammy wore a violet dress with a skirt that puffed out, ending at her knees. IQ had on a tux like Link's but with a white jacket.

"How are you enjoying the night?" Tammy asked.

"Very much," I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. It was nice being here with all of my friends but being a new mother I wanted to be home with Angela. I must have not sounded too convincing for Tammy gave me a small grin like she knew what I was thinking.

"How is Angela Trace?" IQ asked.

I smiled as a picture of her entered my mind. "She's doing well."

"Yeah she's having fun with our moms now," Link added.

I looked at my watch noticing it was after eight. "She's sleeping more likely."

"Have you seen Amber? She disappeared shortly after we arrived," Penny said.

I looked around, noticing that I too hadn't seen Amber. My eyes darted around the room, not finding her. Seaweed spoke bringing my attention to him. "She left a couple minutes ago and Corny left before that."

"Well, I bet Corny will get to see what you missed out on," Paulie stated as he sat down next to Link. He was in a tux similar to Link's.

Darla smacked the back of his head. "Paulie you can be such a jerk sometimes."

Link drew me close and kissed me. "I'm not missing out on anything."

"Just be glad that it was Darla that heard you and not Amber man," Seaweed told him.

"Amber would do far worse than I did," Darla agreed fluffing her canary yellow dress.

I nodded along with her and glanced to my left upon feeling a slight breeze. Amber entered the room, her hair looking slightly disheveled. She smiled upon seeing us and went to grab a drink. A new song started playing and Link asked me to dance again. I happily complied, taking his hand in mine. The rest of the night was uneventful. Link and I spent a lot of time on the dance floor. When it was time for the king and queen to be announced, I jumped at hearing Corny's voice. I didn't realize he had returned.

"What's the matter Trace?" Link looked slightly amused at my distress and I had the urge to punch his shoulder.

"Corny's voice just startled me." He chuckled as he hugged me close and kissed my temple. "They're announcing the prom court and then it will be time for king and queen," he said quietly.

"Well you have that in the bag," I told him.

"You do too," he whispered back. We both turned our attention to Corny. He was standing with a microphone in his hands, looking sharp in a nice black tuxedo. "Well folks the princes and princesses have been announced…" Amber, Tammy, IQ, and Fender were standing behind Corny with sashes across their upper bodies. "Now its time for me to introduce your king and queen," Corny continued. "It is my pleasure to announce that this year's king and queen are Link and Tracy Larkin!"

I heard applause all around me as I walked besides Link to Corny. When we reached him he presented us each with a sash, and a crown. Link's crown was silver with longed pointed ends. Mine was the same color but was more like a tiara. As queen I also received a scepter. The scepter was a golden silver color and had fake emeralds and rubies around the top of it. I leaned over and whispered "told you so" to my husband. He winked.

"Now it is time for the king and queen to share a dance," Corny said. Link took my hand and led me back onto the dance floor. Amber freed my hand of my scepter before I got too far from her. I smiled back at her when I reached the middle of the dance floor with Link by my side. The Beatles "Can't Buy Me Love" began playing around us as I placed my right hand in his left and put my left on his shoulder. His right snaked around my waist. We twisted and twirled to the song as our friends and classmates looked on.

The next day Angela was lying on in her playpen while I cleaned around the living room. I heard Adam come into the room but I didn't see him until I turned around. He was sitting in front of the playpen looking straight at Angela. I moved closer to them and looked in on her. My scepter lay on Angela's right arm. Adam must have found it and brought it down thinking that it was a stick he could play with and he wanted Angela to have it.

"Adam, Angie's too young to play with you and my scepter is not a stick," I told him, a hint of amusement lacing my voice. He just sat there despite what I had said. Glancing back at Angie, I noticed that she was staring at the scepter, her face filled with confusion. My camera sat on the table closest to us and I picked it up and snapped a picture of her before the expression left her face, placing the camera back on the table where it had been a moment ago. I then grabbed the scepter and took it upstairs, placing it in the top of my closet so Adam couldn't grab it again.

As I went back downstairs I began to think of everything that had happened in the past year. Things like spending the weekend at the Larkin's lake house with my now husband, finding out that I was pregnant, marrying Link and being at the hospital holding Angela for the first time. I was glad that I was now with the man I loved more than anything in the world; not only did I have a loving husband, but a beautiful daughter as well and I couldn't help but think of the joy that both had brought to my life. I felt totally and completely complete and happy.

**_The End. _**


End file.
